Just Friends?
by stydiawitwicky
Summary: In this AU, things are the other way around. Lydia was never popular and is pretty in love and slightly obsessed with Stiles Stilinski while he never really had a conversation with her until one college night. Rom/Com feels. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends, sorry I haven't posted anything from One Night Stand, but this is a new story that I've had in mind lately. Hope you like it. Let me know if you want to read more!

* * *

It's a Saturday night, the weekend before fall semester begins on Tuesday and what does Lydia Martin wanna do? Get into her readings and start her homework assignments. Lydia and Allison are attending Stanford University together as well as living together their first year.

"So what are you wearing tonight? You _are_ going right?" Allison sits on Lydia's twin sized bed and pushes Lydia to stand up.

Lydia shrugs and starts to organize her books instead, "I don't know. I'm a little tired honestly."

Allison rolls her eyes, "Lydia! Come on classes are barely going to start next week. We're all moved in, let's go out and have fun at one of those frat parties."

Lydia sighs, "Allison you know very well I'm not into the whole party scheme. Especially now that we're starting Stanford!" Lydia has her hair in a bun and and her Spider-Man pajamas on. "Besides, I think Greenberg is going to be out and I don't wanna deal with him today."

"Jesus Lydia, when are you going to tell him you're just not into him? He's so creepy, I can't believe he got accepted here."

"I know, I still think he sort of cheated his way here. Or paid someone just to attend. Anyways, that's that, I'm not going tonight." Lydia smirks.

"But Lydia."

"No buts! I'm going to read my books before class starts so I know what we're going to be dealing with." Lydia smiles grabs her history book and sits by Allison on her bed.

Allison grabs Lydia's hands, "Lydia, please please please please can you accompany me to this party."

"I'm sure Kira will go! Just ask her." Lydia shrugs Allison's hands away.

"Scott is going to be there, Lydia! He invited me to go and he also told me to invite you."

Lydia laughs, "Sure because the most popular boy from high school knows who I am right?"

"You're Lydia Martin, everyone knew who you were."

"Yeah only because you showed up senior year and I was your ugly dorky best friend." Lydia rolls her eyes. Allison was the new girl that completely fit in and was automatically part of the cool scene.

"You are NOT ugly! Look, if you don't wanna go because Stiles is going to be there, fine. But I think this year can finally be the year you'll be on his radar."

Lydia has been in love with Stiles since the third grade. Not that it matters because Stiles was one of the most popular guys from her high school and never really paid attention to her. He was also in a long relationship with Malia Tate aka one of the most prettiest and popular girls from Beacon Hills. Their relationship ended since they're both going to different colleges.

But still, Lydia always had a crush on Stiles but never did much about it.

She still can't believe he's attending Stanford even his best friend is, but then again she isn't surprised. Stiles is very smart, besides Lydia, he was one of the top students with the highest grades.

"Shut up!" Lydia mocks her. "I don't… I don't care if he's going."

Allison smirks and gives Lydia a flirting look.

"Fine. I'll go, but I am _definitely not_ drinking!" Lydia sighs.

Allison smiles big and quickly gets up to change.

* * *

Allison ends up wearing a tight black dress and heels with her hair braided into a cute mess. She doesn't look too over the top and too casual. Her makeup is simple yet she looks perfect.

Lydia is wearing a long striped t-shirt dress that shows off her curves and her chucks. She doesn't care about her clothes, but she is wearing makeup and her hair is long, puffy and naturally curled. Lydia has the brightest red lipstick on that makes her lips look a lot bigger than usual and her eyes are popping more with some mascara.

The party is at the other side of the school, a fifteen minute walk for both Allison and Lydia.

"I'm a bit anxious believe it or not. I mean, I've been talking with Scott this whole summer. I like him a lot Lydia. Like.. a lot a lot." She smiles.

"It seems that he's into you too. You should be happy." Lydia smiles back.

"I am. He's so sweet and I hope he'll ask me out soon. I've never felt like this with anyone, every time he messages me, or calls me, I feel so.. Breathless."

"Okay relax he's not all that." Lydia laughs, "I'm kidding, I'm happy for you Ally."

"Allison?" A deep voice yells from the other side of the street. Allison turns around confused so does Lydia.

"Scott?" Allison yells back as the two figures get closer to them.

And there they are. The two popular lacrosse player high school boys. Stiles is besides Scott and smiling as they reach the girls.

Scott looks good, he has his jean jacket on and a pair of black pants.

Stiles is wearing a red and black plaid flannel and khakis. He's wearing a hat backwards and Lydia swears to god he's never looked better than ever. She sort of bites her lip wishes he can be hers.

Allison jumps at Scott and gives him a huge hug. Lydia awkwardly stands a little further away from the three of them since she's not as close with them at all. Allison then gives Stiles a small hug as well.

"Hey guys, I've brought Lydia." Allison turns around and pulls Lydia to them.

Stiles nicely smiles and nods at her. "Hi."

Scott gives Lydia a tight hug which confuses her and leaves her breathless.

"Um… I can't breathe." Lydia stutters.

Stiles pulls Scott away from Lydia, "Oh god sorry. He's a little tipsy. He wanted to pregame before the party."

Lydia has never been this close to Stiles. Actually has never had this much of a conversation with Stiles her whole life.

Allison chuckles and pulls Scott. Lydia kind of smiles at both of them.

"LET'S PARTY!" Scott yells and holds Allison's hand. Stiles shakes his head and laughs. Scott leads the way which makes Stiles and Lydia stand behind them.

"So… Lydia, right? I remember you! You were one of the top students at Beacon Hills." Stiles gives her a warm smile which makes Lydia skip a beat. She didn't think he knew her at all.

"Uh.. hahaha yeah. That's me."

Stiles smiles, "I never would have thought you would come here. I mean, didn't you get accepted to like almost every UC?"

"I did. How did you-"

"Allison told us." He replies. "I think it's nice, that you two are here."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to go to Columbia. But, for some strange reason… I guess I ended up here." Lydia looks down trying to avoid looking at Stiles. "I thought you were going to NYU?"

"I did. It was where my mom went. But, I chose Stanford to be close to my dad you know, besides I didn't wanna leave Scott by himself."

"Makes sense." Lydia didn't know how to continue the conversation but didn't wanna say anything stupid. It's silent but she still wants to talk to him.

"You know… We're not the only Beacon Hills students attending." Lydia sighs then looks around a little scared. "You know that weird kid Greenberg?"

"No way! He comes here?" Stiles is amused.

"Yes! And I think he's only here because of me. I'm not saying I'm conceited, or anything. It's just he's been stalking me ever since freshman year." She rambled.

"Whoa slow down. That's a little crazy don't you think? For him to get accepted here? What if he's going to like a community college nearby and totally watching your every move." Stiles laughs but Lydia stays silent. She didn't think that at all.

"Oh my god you might be right. What if he goes to this party and tries to date rape me! I've never been to a party my whole entire life." Lydia has never talked so fast.

"Whoa slow down, you've never been to a party?" Stiles has his mouth open.

"No never."

"Look, Greenberg is not going to date rape you. That's crazy, besides you'll be with me tonight. You're safe." Stiles smiles at her.

Lydia feels butterflies in her stomach, she's never been this happy. Stiles acknowledging her? It's the best feeling.

"So were you being serious about never going to a party?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Never been to one. Well a high school party, I've had birthday parties but those really don't count." Lydia rambled.

"Not even Danny's prom after party? Scott's graduation party?" Stiles looks shocked.

"Nope." Lydia looks down embarrassed.

"Well shit. That means you need to get wasted tonight!" Stiles laughs.

"Um no thanks."

Before Stiles can say anything they arrived at the frat party. Scott and Allison went inside quickly while Stiles and Lydia look around.

There's a lot of people outside just casually drinking. The party looks packed and it smells a lot like weed. The music is loud but not too loud to be yelling to talk to each other.

"Follow me!" Stiles exclaimed.

Lydia nods and follows him to the kitchen. There's a keg on the side and two guys are guarding it, handing people drinks.

Stiles nods at one of the guys to give him a drink which they do.

"Here. Your first beer at your first real party." Stiles hands Lydia the red cup.

Lydia grabs it and looks inside then looks at the keg.

"It's completely okay. You're not going to get drunk off of one cup." Stiles laughs. "Cheers to us and our first year at Stanford."

He rises his cup next to Lydia and she does the same and smiles.

She takes a tiny sip and immediately regrets it. She hates beer. The smell of it makes her wanna gag. Stiles is laughing at her as she does a gross face reaction.

"How do you guys like this? It's nasty!" Lydia complains.

Stiles shrugs, "You just get used to it." He takes another sip and looks around.

The party is fun, people are dancing, people are drunk, it looks like a college party off a movie and there's good vibes everywhere.

"You don't have to stay here with me. I mean you can go off and talk to girls and have fun." Lydia takes another sip of the beer.

"Oh god no. I'll rather stay here with you. Protect you from that Greenberg kid." Stiles smiles which makes Lydia smile a lot bigger too.

"Besides, I didn't feel like going out tonight." Stiles says.

"Oh my god me neither. I wanted to stay in actually, but Allison begged me to go out."

"Those two... where the hell did they even go?" He said.

"Probably in a room making out ready to become official." Lydia looks around.

"I bet. I like Allison for Scott. They're right for each other." Stiles smiles lightly and looks at Lydia. He actually takes a good look at Lydia while she's roaming around the room and nods.

He's never really paid attention to her in high school but he knew about her since they were little. He's always thought she was pretty too.

"Lydia Martin!" Someone from behind Stiles and Lydia yells.

Lydia eyes are ready to pop out. She knows that voice. She doesn't turn around but Stiles does.

"Oh my god, not even five minutes at this party." Lydia says quietly then turns around to face Greenberg.

"Greenberg hello!" She says.

Stiles out of nowhere puts his arm around Lydia and smiles at Greenberg.

Lydia can't believe Stiles, _Stiles arm_ is around _her_. She sort of smiles and tries not to panic.

"Stiles and Lydia? Since when are you two a thing?!" Greenberg whines.

"After graduation, during the summer." Stiles replies.

Greenberg looks shocked, "But, but when? When did this happen? I have been watching-"

"Greenberg you need to stop following me around. It's so creepy." Lydia says.

Greenberg ignores her comment and gets closer to her.

"You better step away from her." Stiles pulls Lydia a lot closer to him. Her head is resting by his chest now and Lydia swears she's going to pass out.

"You know what? I don't believe you two. Lydia since when have you been talking to _him_? He's never paid attention to you in high school, why bother now?"

"Shut- shut up! Just because you stalk me doesn't mean you know everything." Lydia grabs Stiles hand and holds on tight. Stiles isn't doing any faces he's a lot relaxed rather than Lydia who is ready to have a meltdown.

Greenberg just laughs. "You think just because you guys are holding on to each other, your love is real? I don't believe it."

Lydia takes a huge sigh and closes her eyes with annoyance. Before she can say anything to Greenberg Stiles grabs her face and kisses her softly on the lips.

Lydia has her eyes wide open stuck on Stiles face not believing what is happening. Stiles Stilinski is _kissing_ her. She kisses him back softly and can feel the warmth of his mouth sending her a current running through her body. Lydia threw her arms around Stiles neck as she lost herself to his soft lips.

Just like that. Fifteen seconds later the kiss was over. Lydia suddenly became aware of her surrounding and realized Greenberg was staring at them with his jaw ready to drop. She can't breathe. She's in shock as well and in love. She's breathless and can't speak but holds onto Stiles wrists.

She looks at Stiles who is glaring at Greenberg to finally leave them alone.

"That okay.. Okay, I guess.. I'll leave…" Greenberg rushes out and walks away fast.

Stiles doesn't a word but takes a sip of his beer like if nothing happened.

"Stiles, why...you didn't have to.." Lydia says softly.

"Your welcome. I'm sure Greenberg will leave you alone for now." Stiles is perfectly normal. Like if nothing happened, he has a calm face, and is just looking around.

Lydia though still can't believe Stiles Stilinski kissed her. Why would he just kiss her? She has no words, she's still speechless that the love of her life just casually kissed her.

She has her lips parted out and her mouth a little open.

"Don't worry about it." He says. Lydia is still holding onto Stiles wrists and won't let go. He looks down at her hands and chuckles.

She's holding onto him tight so he forces her hands away. "Hey Lydia."

"Mmmhm." Lydia says softly totally spaced out.

"Lydia-"

"Does this mean we're friends? You know you just kissed me right? _You_ kissed _me!_ You kissed me! And you didn't have to kiss me, but you did!"

Before Stiles can say anything both Allison and Scott show up in front of them.

"I know we _just_ got here, but I think it's time for Scott to head back to the dorms. He's a little _too_ drunk." Allison laughs. She's holding onto Scott with her dear life.

Allison eyes go straight to Lydia's messed up lipstick and notices Stiles has color on his lips. Lydia's lipstick color. She looks at both of them weirdly her eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Stiles you got some lipstick on your-" She points to her lips.

Immediately Lydia blushes and downs her cup of beer. Stiles pouts and agrees as he cleans his mouth with his hand then grabs Scott from Allison.

Allison has a huge smile on her face and is a little confused but what she see's it looks like Stiles and Lydia kissed.

Stiles starts walking out the party holding onto Scott. Allison smiles big and looks at Lydia, her eyes big and full of questions.

" _Shut up._ Do not say a word. Not until we're back." Lydia sort of whispers to Allison.

Allison laughs and shakes her head.

...


	2. Han Solo & Princess Leia

"You guys didn't have to walk all the way to our dorms, he's gonna be fine…. .. _Allison._ " Stiles throws Scott to his bed which makes Allison run to him.

Lydia hasn't gone inside their dorm, she's just outside with her arms crossed looking around.

"Is he going to be okay? He keeps burping." Allison asks Stiles.

"Relax, he never throws up. He can handle it. He's just going to be super annoying tomorrow. Also, welcome to our dorm." Stiles claps then notices that Lydia isn't inside so he turns to Lydia and gives her a confused glare.

"You can come in, you know." Stiles laughs at Lydia.

Lydia nods and slowly comes in and looks at his side of the dorm. Stiles watches her as she takes a look of his side of the room.

There's a wall full of pictures of him and Scott and his dad. Then some pictures with some of the lacrosse players who she recognizes. There's absolutely no pictures of Malia which she sort of feels good about.

She looks at all his Star Wars posters and smiles. "I _love_ Star Wars!"

Stiles smiles, "No way!"

"Oh she is _obsessed_. You know she dressed up as that one chick Leia at the midnight premiere thingy?" Allison says.

"Allison!" Lydia glares.

"Dude no way! I dressed up like Han Solo! I even have pictures!" Stiles grabs his phone out.

 _Han Solo and Lei get together. They are each other's soulmates_. Lydia thinks.

"Why Han Solo?" Lydia says.

"He's my favorite! Besides why not? He kicks ass and he came out on The Force Awakens.. so it's a must." Stiles says excitedly then shows off his picture to Lydia.

Lydia starts to feel butterflies in her stomach as she looks at his picture. He looks so adorable with his vest and his high boots. She never realized how much her and Stiles have in common.

Allison looks at them both and shakes her head, "You guys are so nerdy."

"HEY STAR WARS IS THE BEST!" Stiles yells and Lydia starts to laugh. "You got any pictures?"

"I do actually. I forced Allison to go with me but she didn't dress up." Lydia says as she gets her phone out to show him a picture.

"You suck Allison." Stiles turned around to tell her and Allison just rolls her eyes playfully.

Lydia shows Stiles her picture and waits for his reaction. His eyes got wide and he giggles. Then smiles really big.

"What?" Lydia asks.

"You look amazing. Your hair buns, that's so on point!" He says excitedly.

"I helped!" Allison yells as she tucks Scott in.

"Did-did you make the dress?" He grabs Lydia's phone to look at her closely. He zooms in on her face and her hair. "You look really good."

Lydia looks at Allison who is just wiggling her eyebrows. Lydia chuckles and takes her phone away from him. "Yeah I made it. Took me like two days to do."

"You guys should totally go to the next Star Wars movie thing and dress up together." Allison says.

Stiles smiles at Lydia, "Yeah we should. The next movie is already coming in December, can you believe it? That fast man."

"Oh god I know!" She continues to look at his wall which has some Marvel posters. She points at a Punisher poster, "I freaking love him too. Just warning you, I'm very obsessed with Marvel."

Stiles is shocked, "Where have you been all my life?"

Allison is smiling and she bites her lip as she looks at them both. She can't help but think these two need to be together.

Lydia smiles shyly and faces the wall again so Stiles can't see her blushing. "Okay, it's getting pretty late I think we should start heading back. It's like another twenty minutes away." Lydia rambles.

"I can give you guys a ride in my Jeep. You guys didn't have to walk me back with Scott, so let me just take you guys back." He grabs his keys.

"You brought your Jeep to Stanford?" Lydia asks as she remembers his blue sporty Jeep.

"Um tell me why you didn't take it when we went to the party?" Allison says a little harsh.

"Maybe because I was going to drink? And drinking and driving is illegal?" He mocks Allison. "And yes Lydia, I did bring my baby Roscoe, now let's go."

"No no no it's fine. We'll walk."

"Are you kidding? No. I'm taking you girls back. It's already late." Stiles demanded.

Both girls nodded silently. Allison kissed Scott's forehead then caressed his face.

They all left the dorm and walked outside to his Jeep.

It was maybe less than five minutes when Stiles arrived in front of their dorms.

Lydia didn't wanna sit in the front so Allison took shotgun. As Stiles parks himself in the front, Allison immediately jumps out.

"Thanks Stiles. See you around." She tells him.

In order to get out of Stiles jeep Lydia needs to climb to the front.

"Hey Lydia." Stiles stops her from leaving.

Lydia turns around to face him.

"I kissed you earlier so Greenberg can stop bothering you." He says it like if it's no big deal, like the kiss was nothing.

"I know, and I swear I'm going to repay you for that. Trust me."

"No! Don't it's fine. You really don't have to." He says. "I just thought you needed my help, and I know we just sort of met and became friends." He looks at her serious. "So… no hard feelings okay? Don't make this weird." Stiles sort of smiles at her with confusion.

Lydia sadly agrees but smiles, "Yes of course."

"Okay," Stiles relaxes then smiles at her, "Give me your phone."

Lydia quickly takes her phone out and gives it to him confused.

"Just in case Greenberg comes around again... Call me. Or just text me about Star Wars." He smiles as he types in on her phone. _That cute adorable smile._

He sort of does a giggly smile and hands her phone back. Lydia chuckles, "Let me call you quickly so you can save my number okay?"

Stiles nods. She can't believe she has _his_ phone number. The amount of times she's dreamed of having his number, let alone, be his friend.

She noticed he named himself, Han Solo and starts to laugh hysterically.

"What?" He smiled with his mouth open.

"Han Solo?"

He sort of shakes his head and giggles. His phone rings and he does an excited expression. "Alright cool. Let me just save your number."

Lydia nods awkwardly and now they're both just there saying nothing. Lydia finally start

"I'll see you around, your highness." Stiles winks at her.

"Ha… nice." Lydia starts to walk away backwards, "You're calling me Princess Leia right? That's a reference-" Lydia shuts up, pouts her lips, and walks away embarrassed, "I'll just…" She points to her dorm entrance.

Stiles is just shaking his head at her and smiling. "Goodnight." He waves at her and she waves back.

Lydia bites her lip and smiles. She hasn't been this happy in so long. He doesn't take off until she's inside the dorm building. As soon as he's a no show, Lydia skips to her dorm room full of excitement.

As she opens her dorm room she jumps on her bed and takes a huge breath. Allison is already out of her dress with her natural make up free face and her pajamas. She's sitting on her desk and turns around as soon as Lydia hits the bed.

"So what the hell? Did you guys kiss? What happened? You guys had this huge connection flirty thing going on tonight oh my gosh." Allison rambles.

"Allison, _he_ kissed _me_! _Stiles Stilinski kissed me_! He kissed ME!" Lydia says with delight.

"How was it? Did you feel anything?" Allison ditches her desk to lay by Lydia.

"It was amazing. It was very unordinary and out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it at all."

Allison looks at her to finish, "And?"

"Well Greenberg showed up all pervy and creepy and Stiles was there. He was sort of like defending me? Told him to back away and to leave me alone."

"Wow very Prince Charming." Allison laughs.

"So then he puts his _arm_ around me and I can't breathe because Stiles Stilinski you know? And Greenberg was all like that doesn't mean anything blah blah, so Stiles out of freaking nowhere just _kisses_ me!" Lydia says in awe.

"He kisses me. We made out. At first I didn't kiss him back because I was like, _what is going on? Am I dreaming?_ But he really was kissing me. And I kissed him back and there was tongue. Oh god it was the best." Lydia's cheeks turn pink and Allison can't help but smile.

"Anyways that happened.. then you guys came. And yeah. Oh god you know he gave me his number? Like right now." Lydia rambles.

Lydia's smile sort of fades away, "He said no hard feelings and said we're just friends." She doesn't let Allison talk. "Which I understand we literally just met. But I don't know. I felt something when he kissed me! Like dude we have so many things in common! It should be a sign, I'm sure that means _something_."

"Okay Lydia relax. You guys just met and so far you guys hit it off. But, be patient. Besides, we're in college. I know you've been super in love with him for like ever, but there's other older guys here too."

"He just got off a long relationship with Malia. I'm sure he wants to be single for some time." Allison continues.

"Did you notice he had no pictures of her, like at all?" She asks Allison.

"I did. Scott told me they're still friends. They don't talk much but they ended things nicely. It wasn't that heartbreaking."

Lydia doesn't say anything and neither does Allison. They're just sitting on Lydia's bed facing the celing.

"I didn't expect him to be super nice either. Like he was one of the popular guys."

"That doesn't mean he has to be a dick. I mean he kinda is, trust me, he's a pain in the ass."

"I kind of imagined him to be into himself in a way, like in the movies you know? Those concieted boys who think their better than everybody else?" Lydia laughs.

"Oh god no. Stiles is like the sarcastic friendly guy. I still don't get why you were so scared of talking to him in high school. He's the nicest, especially to girls."

Lydia scrunches her eyebrows and looks at Allison.

"What?! All the girls were obsessed with him!" Allison shrugs. "But it looks like you guys have a lot in common."

"Hey what happened with you and Scott? Are you guys finally together?"

"No. He was drunk out of his mind. We were trying to kiss, _trying_ , to kiss. And I was just over it and he kept tripping everywhere."

Lydia has a shocked laughing face expression, "You should just ask him to be your boyfriend."

Allison laughs out loud, "No honey. Guys always have to ask the girl."

"That is so not true! Girls can totally ask a guy out." Lydia punches Allison which makes her get up and change out of her dress.

"Anyways, I think you and Scott are right for each other. Even though I've talked with him a couple of times.. He's nice and cute. He seems to like you a lot."

Allison just stretches and looks at the ceiling. She's smiling so big. "He's so nice and caring and beautiful. Would it be crazy that I think I love him?"

Lydia's eyes are about to fall off the ground. "But-"

"Lydia, we've been this thing since high school. You have no idea how amazing he is. The things he's done for me."

"Maybe if you tell him you love him you guys can finally be official."

"No!"

"What?" Lydia rolls her eyes, "He has to say "I love you" first too?"

Allison nods, "Anywho, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we should have a little campus tour. Wander around and know where our classes are going to be," Lydia grabs her schedule from her desk, "You know but get some breakfast first, kind of explore what's nearby."

Allison nods, "Yeah that sounds great."

..

* * *

It would mean a lot if you guys can review this chapter! Thanks to those who already have for the first chapter! :')  
Also, sorry this chapter is very short!


	3. Starbucks

As Lydia and Allison are wandering around campus she can't help but think why Stiles hasn't texted her back. She sent him a good morning text once she woke up and she already regrets it.

"Do we have _any_ classes in the same building? We've been walking all over the place for hours." Allison whines.

Lydia looks at her phone intensely.

"Lydia! Are you listening to me?" Allison throws the campus map paper at Lydia's face which makes her shake her head slightly. "What's up with you?"

"Stiles hasn't replied back."

"You texted him? When?" Allison smiles.

"Like two hours ago. I sent him a good morning text. I thought it would be nice."

"Well, it's barely ten am. He's probably still in bed. Both Scott and Stiles wake up like at twelve or one in the afternoon." Allison looks at her phone and her message she sent to Stiles.

"Han Solo? Are you serious? That's so cute! Already giving each other nicknames?!" Allison laughs.

"He named me Princess Leia on his phone." Lydia mumbles quietly.

"I'm sure he'll reply back once he wakes up." Allison picks up the map of the campus then looks around curiously.

"Okay, this is where my Psychology class is going to be." Allison looks up, "Wow, it's actually not far from my English class, sweet." She smiles.

"Let me see your schedule again." Lydia demands.

"This school is so huge. I still can't believe we both got accepted, I mean, that _I_ got accepted, you.. You could've gone anywhere."

Lydia just smiles at her as she looks at her best friend's schedule, "Ally."

"No seriously, you did this huge huge step for me. I probably wouldn't have been here, if it weren't for you."

Lydia smiles and rolls her eyes, "What's your major going to be?"

"History. I love learning about the past and I'll get a chance to learn about my ancestors and stuff. Then as a minor I'm picking Art."

Lydia nods, "So you're taking Psychology for the fun of it?"

It's Allison's turn to roll her eyes, "College is also supposed to be for you to figure out what you really wanna do. History and Art are my majors right now, but they can change. I'm just exploring classes."

"Jeez, relax. I was just wondering."

"I'm not a brainiac like you and already know what I wanna do." Allison mumbles. "I swear I feel like I'm not even going to see you this upcoming semester with your crazy schedule." Allison continues, "I'm only taking five classes and I feel like I won't survive." She shakes her head then snatches Lydia's schedule and reads her classes out loud.

"Creative Writing, Chemistry, _Greek,_ Chicano Studies, Human Biology, Math, and.. Ancient Studies? Jesus Christ Lydia, I mean this is barely your first semester of _college,_ are you seriously trying to kill yourself with these type of classes?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. I love a challenge." Lydia smirks.

"You're not going to have a social life. How are you going to make Stiles want you with a schedule like this?" Allison is shocked as she continues to look at her schedule then laughs at her own comment ready for Lydia's comeback.

"Shut up. I'm at Stanford University, a very amazing school known for medicine. Even though, the love of my life is here, he's also not going to determine the career I'm going to have after I graduate _on the honor roll_." Lydia snickers, "Besides, if we do end up together, I'm sure he'll motivate me to do what I love." Lydia said it with so much sass.

"Now, stop complaining and let's head to this Ancient Studies classroom." She smiles at her and grabs her schedule back.

Allison is speechless, just standing there full of awe and confusion. Allison follows her slowly and chuckles of how crazy and great her best friend is.

After knowing where all their classes are, Lydia and Allison ended up at the oval garden. They're both sitting on a bench, enjoying the sun and the smell of all the flowers.

Lydia sips on her water bottle and reads through all her professor's syllabus while Allison is just relaxing her head on Lydia's lap.

Lydia's phone starts vibrating like crazy which caught Allison off guard. Lydia searches for her phone in her bag then finally unlocks it.

Lydia has a huge grin on her face, "It's Stiles! He replied!"

"What did he say?" Allison sits up.

Lydia reads the text message out loud in a deep voice, "Hey Lydia, what were you doing up so early?"

" _Okay,_ Stiles does _not_ have that much of a deep voice." Allison laughs.

Lydia playfully slaps Allison, "Help me! What do I tell him!?"

Allison shakes her head, "Uh.. Just tell him what we did, the reason why we were up so early?"

Lydia straightens up and talks clearly, " _Hey! Allison and I were just wandering around campus making sure we won't get lost the first day of the semester_."

Allison slightly nods and does her best impression of a turtle face. "That's good. Send it."

Lydia smiles bravely, "Already did. Now we wait."

"You want some coffee? Let's go to that Starbucks by the library." Allison asks.

"He already replied! Oh my god Ally, that was so quick." Lydia bites her lip as she smiles at her phone.

Allison ignores her and instead pulls Lydia up to start walking but Lydia is too busy replying back to Stiles that has her smiling.

"Oh my god he's also going to Starbucks! What a strange coincidence." Lydia says full of excitement.

"You know there's more than one Starbucks right?" Allison laughs at Lydia.

Lydia puckers up her lips and straight up looks at Allison, "He said the one by the _library_."

" _Oh_ , that means I'm seeing Scott!" Allison smiles.

"How do you know if Scott will be there?" Lydia asks.

Both Lydia and Allison stay silent then start laughing together because they know damn well Scott and Stiles are never apart.

Both girls end up at Starbucks at the front of the line. "I'll pay." Allison smiles at Lydia. The both of them stare at the menu for a few minutes and take their sweet time.

The barista takes a look at both Lydia and Allison and smirks, "You ladies need more time?"

"Yes please." Allison replies not paying attention to the barista.

Lydia looks at the barista and can't help but check him out. He's attractive. Really attractive and he's smirking at her and she can't help but smile back.

"Okay," Allison takes a huge breath, "You ready?" She looks at Lydia.

"Yeah, um hi." Lydia says.

"Hello, how's your day going?" The barista asks.

"It's going pretty well actually." Lydia smiles.

"You're a freshman here at Stanford?" He asks. Allison just scrunches up her eyebrows because he's not asking her, he's asking Lydia, it's like if she's not even there. Allison is getting impatient and crosses her arms.

"I am, yes." Lydia eyes Allison.

"I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more often then?" He asks.

"Sure, maybe. It's your first year here too?" She asks.

"No, it's my second year." He smiles, "Kinda got this job back for this semester." He looks down then right back up at Lydia.

Lydia nods not knowing what else to say so she orders, "Can I please get a grande caramel macchiato with soy milk and very light caramel drizzle."

"Of course, can I have your name?" He looks at her with his flirty eyes.

"My name's Lydia." Lydia coughs, she feels a bit awkward since she's not used to guys flirting with her. Is he even flirting with her?

"I'm Aiden, the one who will be making your coffee." He smiles. He has a cute smile.

Allison sighs and rolls her eyes, "Okay, we're not finished!" Allison interrupts, "I want a _venti_ mocha frappuccino with _extra_ whip cream… _thank you_." Allison slips Aiden a ten dollar bill while he's just writing her order. "And keep the change, for the tip, thank you very much."

Allison grabs Lydia away to sit on the table. Aiden is shocked and laughing. "I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"That was so rude!" Lydia exclaims.

"Relax, you'll see him when he calls out our drinks. I thought Stiles and Scott were coming?"

Lydia isn't listening but looking at Aiden as he makes the drinks. "He's cute right?"

"Yeah but he looks like a dick. Like a dick that hits on every pretty girl he see's which is very tacky and annoying when you're just trying to buy a coffee."

"Didn't you tell me that there's a lot of other guys besides Stiles?" Lydia crosses her arms.

" _Yes_ , I did.. But don't go chasing after the first dude who say's you're pretty."

"You don't understand. I never.. Guys don't flirt with me, Ally. This whole thing with Stiles is so weird and all of a sudden and I love it but I'm scared. Besides, he basically friend zoned me last night."

"But he kissed you! Who just kisses someone when they barely know them?!" Allison complains.

Before Lydia can say anything Aiden calls out Lydia's name. Lydia gets up and sadly smiles at Allison.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon?" Aiden smirks as he hands out both drinks.

Lydia just shrugs, "Maybe." She's walking backwards smiling to Aiden then suddenly bumps into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry," Lydia turns to face the person and immediately smiles. " _Stiles."_

"Are you serious this is my favorite flannel!" He sort of smiles and a rush of anxiety reaches Lydia. He noticed how her face expression quickly turned into a frown, "I'm kidding, hey it was a joke." He touches her shoulders, "How's it going friend?" He's now smiling.

She notices Aiden looking at them both and sort of nods, a nod of disappointment. Lydia doesn't say anything but looks at Stiles, "It's going well. Did you eat already?"

"No, I ordered a croissant with my coffee."

"Stiles, it's two in the afternoon and you haven't had breakfast?" Lydia looks shocked as she walks her way to the table.

Lydia immediately gives Allison her drink and waves to Scott. "Hi Lydia." Scott nods.

"I don't eat breakfast. I eat brunch and dinner then a midnight snack." He smiles. He's always smiling and Lydia finds him so dreamy. He's smiling and sort of has his tongue out like if he said the funniest joke, she notices he does that a lot and she loves it.

"Hey Allison," Stiles nods at Allison who just nods back, "So what are today's plans?" He asks.

"Plans?" Lydia murmurs.

"Um dude… Allison and I are going out today." Scott says.

"We were?" Allison is confused.

"You guys are?" Both Lydia and Stiles ask.

"Yes, I'm taking you out. Today we're both hanging out. Just us." Scott looks at Stiles.

"Okay," Allison smiles. "I'm not even ready. Is this right now? You should have told me I would have worn something cuter."

Lydia rolls her eyes because Allison looks good all the time. She's wearing the cutest jean flannel with a floral skirt and boots. Her hair is down and her makeup is simply beautiful.

"Yes this is right now. You look pretty all the time Allison." Scott bites his lip.

It's Stiles' turn to roll his eyes, "Get a room."

"I got a venti caramel macchiato and a butter croissant for… Stiles?!" Aiden yells.

Stiles quickly gets up and goes for his order. Lydia turns to look at Aiden and Stiles, Stiles just sort of nods and gives him a weird look.

"Thanks bro." She hears him say.

"What are you doing later Stiles?" Allison asks.

He thinks for a second, "Nothing."

"Hey! We basically ordered the same thing!" Lydia points out his drink.

"God Lydia, I feel like we have so much in common. First the whole Star Wars thing now coffee?" He takes a long sip and smiles at her.

Allison and Scott share a look.

"You know.. I still need to repay you for that thing you helped me yesterday,"

Stiles looks at her blankly, "Lydia you don't need to do."

"So come with me to Barnes and Nobles?" Lydia asks but doesn't look at Stiles. She's scared for his rejection.

"There is literally a library right outside." Scott scoffs. Allison smacks Scott's shoulder.

"How exactly is me going with you to Barnes and Nobles repaying what I did yesterday?" Boom. Rejection. "Not that I don't wanna go. I'd love to go actually. I'm just wondering." Stiles quickly rambled.

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." Lydia replies.

Scott immediately howls, "Whoa, very smooth. _Very smooth_." Allison is smiling at Lydia who is just shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Stiles is smiling as he takes a bite of his croissant. "Fine."

Scott whispers something into Allison's ear which makes her nod and smile.

"Okay, I guess we're gonna head out. I don't know what time I'll be back but I'll text you okay?" Allison swings her arms loosely and Scott pats Stiles' back then heads outside hand in hand with Allison.

Lydia watches them go and suddenly she feels nervous. Why did she invite Stiles out? She's anxious and rubbing her sweat off her hands to her skirt. She can't do this. What was she thinking?!

"So how exactly are we heading to Barnes and Nobles exactly?" Stiles asks. He starts playing with the empty croissant bag.

"I was going to take the bus actually." She doesn't look at him.

"The bus?!" He snickers.

"Yes, the bus. You know a large motor vehicle that carries multiple people that stops in certain areas."

Stiles laughs, "Okay you ready to head out?"

Lydia quickly nods and stands up, "Yeah let's go."

Stiles grabs his mess and just observes Lydia. She finished her coffee and throws it to the trash can near where the barista's hand out the orders. He also noticed the barista looking at Lydia.

He follows Lydia and throws away his trash then crosses his arms.

"See you around Lydia." Aiden smirks and bites his lip. Stiles gives him a sour expression and scrunches his eyebrows and looks at him with a confused glare.

He opens the door for Lydia while still looking at Aiden. Lydia just smiles back at Aiden and looks down.

"Who's that? You know him?" Stiles wonders.

"Yeah, he's a new friend." She answers then grabs her phone out not paying attention to Stiles who continuously glares to Aiden.

* * *

Hi guys, I just wanna thank every single person who reviewed the last two chapters! They make me smile and I really really love reading them, so it would mean a lot if you guys still continue reviewing haha. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's kind of weird writing Lydia very nerdy but I like to think she lowkey is ;)


	4. Barnes and Nobles

The weather at Stanford University is pretty amazing. It was fresh in the morning and right now it's just breezy.

Lydia kind of regrets wearing a skirt since the air kept blowing it upwards while they were outside walking.

She's wearing a black tank top and a high floral black skirt with a red short cardigan. Her hair was bothering her so she tied it up in a low bun but some strands of long hair is still covering a bit of her face. She loves what she's wearing and thanks herself for wearing a bit of makeup.

Both of them are on the bus waiting for the next stop which is a couple of minutes away. It takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to Barnes and Nobles but they both don't mind the wait.

Lydia can't help but feel nervous so she starts rubbing her hands on her skirt which Stiles started noticing.

They're both sitting together not saying much, but it's not an awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" He moves a little closer which made his leg touch hers. Her thigh is touching his pants and she can't move. She feels herself burning up.

"I'm, I'm fine." She stutters and looks at her hands.

She can feel his eyes roaming her face. She doesn't like when boys look at her for too long. She turns to face the window and sort of clears her throat.

Stiles takes his hat off and smooths out his hair. Lydia looks at his hat for a moment then looks at Stiles and smiles.

He used to wear that black hat almost everyday in high school. Stiles is tall so she'll notice him standing in a crowded hall because of that hat.

"What?" Stiles smiles at Lydia.

"That hat. It stands for the New York Mets right?" Lydia already knows that but still asks.

Stiles nods.

"You would always wear that hat everyday in high school." She rolls her eyes at her own statement. That sounds a little too stalker-ish.

"Ha, yeah I would." He looks down at his hat and smiles, "It barely fits my big ass head." He laughs.

Lydia chuckles, "Why don't you just buy a new hat?"

He shakes his head slowly, "No," he clears his throat, "Uh my mom gave it to me on my birthday."

"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Stiles I didn't know." Even though it was a long time ago, til this day she still remembers when Stiles' mom passed away, he took a lot of time off in elementary school including Scott.

"No stop, it's okay. She uh you know my parents met at NYU and they were obsessed with baseball, especially her," He looks down and smiles then puts his hat on backwards, "It was the last gift she gave me before she died."

Lydia frowns. She doesn't know if she should pat his shoulder or give him a hug but they're sitting on the bus and it would all just be more awkward than it already is.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out and touches his wrist. Stiles turns and gives her one of his goofy smiles.

"So… I would wear this hat everyday huh? That sounds like I had a little stalker," He laughs and she quickly let's go of his wrist not knowing what to say.

Because in a way, Lydia was obsessed with Stiles in high school.

"I'm kidding. I don't think you're creepy Lydia. It was a joke." He quickly says. The bus makes a sudden stop. _James Ave and El Camino Real._

"This is it." Lydia blurts out. "Let's go, let's go, let's go."

Both Stiles and Lydia quickly jump out of the bus and take a huge breath.

"Hey Lydia," Stiles asks.

Lydia just turns her head, "Yeah?"

"I don't think you're creepy. I find you… very interesting. We're very alike. It's kind of weird.. like we've always had this-"

"Unspoken connection right?" Lydia finishes.

Stiles just scrunches his eyebrows and smiles at her. "Yeah," As they both walk into the store he opens the door for her, "Why now?" Stiles asks.

"Why what?"

"Why are you now just talking to me? Why wouldn't you talk to me during high school? Especially when Allison was always around Scott. We all knew you. I knew you." He's behind her following her through the many different aisles.

Lydia just stays still, pretending he never asked. She can't tell him that she's been utterly in love with Stiles Stilinski since the third freaking grade. She's in front of the Young Adult section of books. She shrugs then opens her mouth.

"Stiles, you... you and Scott were the popular guys in high school. You dated the most popular and prettiest girl, you were co-captain of the lacrosse team, you hosted the best parties in Beacon Hills, you were… popular… and I was a nobody."

Stiles just looks down at her listening to every word.

"Allison was my only friend, the only friend I ever made, the only one who cared about me. I wouldn't talk to you or Scott or hang with you guys because I didn't belong to your group of friends."

"But Lydia,"

"No buts, you know it's true. I was known as the weird dorky girl and dorky girls aren't supposed to talk to the cute lacrosse players."

"You think I'm cute?" Stiles smiles.

"Shut up." She laughs and picks up a book. "Now, we're friends."

"Of course." He smirks and she just continues to look through books. He follows her until she picks one up. "You're not weird Lydia. Yes, you're definitely dorky, but I'm dorky too. I wish I talked to you in Beacon Hills, I'm pretty sure both our lives would have been different."

"What do you mean different? You barely know me Stiles."

"I know that you graduated with a 4.2 gpa which got you into the honor roll, I know that you were always the one answering every god damn question Ms. Hampton would ask, and I also know that you managed the book club."

Lydia doesn't look at him, she looks at the row of books in front of her instead and thinks about how things could have been different if they talked in high school. She thinks about Malia.

"You're a smart girl Lydia. Very very very smart. Like a genius." He compliments her. "You know what? I'm glad we all ended up at Stanford, I feel like this year... with you and Scott and Allison, it's going to be fun. I just have a feeling."

They both chuckle and just stare at each other for a second. Lydia blushed and looks down to read the first page of the book she picked but Stiles continues to stare at her.

She's beautiful and he can't help but think about her big pouty lips again. She has the greenest eyes and her smile is just so tender. Just friends he thinks. Just friends.

He quickly looks away and starts walking to the aisle next to them. The Marvel and DC comic section. Lydia follows him and smiles when she notices what he picks up.

"Look how adorable Yoda looks?!" It's one of those Pop! Bobble-head figures. Stiles smiles and just looks around him while Lydia roams around.

"So we're here because you're repaying me…" He walks behind her.

Lydia grabs a stack of a comic collection. "We're here because I want you to read my all time favorite graphic novel, which I'm sure you've already seen." He looks at the novels, there's about six of them.

"Scott Pilgrim?" He laughs. "I've seen the movie a couple of times, I love it."

"But have you read the graphic novels?! So. Much. Better." Lydia's eyes glow when she looks through the color edition novels.

"No I haven't, but Lydia... it nearly costs fifty bucks." He pouts.

"This is me _repaying_ you." Lydia rolls her eyes, "Besides I don't care about the cost, I swear to you Stiles this graphic novel is so funny and better than the movie. It's worth it."

He sighs and looks at the collection.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm getting them for you. And _not_ the color edition. Black and white is so much better and original.

"Because I kissed you, you're going to waste fifty bucks on me? That's so uncool. Might as well just take me on a date." He laughs and Lydia's eyes look like they're about to fall out. "I'm kidding Lydia, it was a _joke_."

Lydia opens her mouth not knowing what to say at first but then quickly smacks him, "This is not a waste of money! Besides, you scared Greenberg away from me, I haven't seen him all day today, and I think that's the first since high school. It's honestly so relieving, I feel good and I'm thanking you the Lydia way." She puckers up her lips, "So get over it."

Stiles is stunned and giggling. Lydia walks away to the other side of the aisle and just thinks. Thinks about the past two days with Stiles. She smiles really big and bites her lip.

Stiles crosses his arms and stares at her, "What?"

Lydia nervously laughs, "I just.. Who would have thought a few months ago, when we were in Beacon Hills, that you… that you and I would be hanging out together?!"

"Not me." Stiles has his eyes wide and sort of chuckles then puts his hands inside his pant pockets.

Just friends she thinks. Just friends. Nothing more. Lydia stays quiet and pouts.

"Life is pretty unpredictable I guess." Stiles continues to stare at her and he can tell it's making her blush.

* * *

It's only been two days, _just two days_ since he's gotten to know Lydia Martin and he can't stop staring at her and her lips and her legs and her curvy body and her hair.

And the way her eyes glow when she picks up a Comic book.

Lydia Martin is beautiful.

He opened up about his mom to her which he never really did with Malia and he _was_ pretty excited when Lydia texted him this morning.

He wants to get know her, she caught his attention real quick. She's very beautiful and insanely smart and he can't help but love that about her. Her smartness. Just two days ago he couldn't stop thinking about Malia but when he's with Lydia, he's mesmerized with her wit and beauty.

"I still can't believe you wasted fifty bucks on me." He tells her, he bites his lip softly trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Get over it, Stilinski."

It's been about two hours of them just wandering around the bookstore, reading and laughing at things.

"So you're into Marvel as well?" Stiles asks as they both look around comics again.

Lydia smiles. " _Oh yeah._ Obsessed."

"Since Civil War just came out a few weeks-"

"Team Iron Man." Lydia smirks.

" _What?!_ " Stiles is shocked with his mouth fully open. "But why?"

"Uh what do you mean why? Don't tell me you're Team Captain America?" Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Yes! I am definitely Team Captain America, he would do anything for his Bucky, because that's his best friend in the whole entire world. It just makes more sense than Iron Man's side."

"Okay, I adore and love Bucky Barnes _and_ The Winter Soldier as much as anybody else, actually he is one of my favorite anti villains,"

"But?"

"Okay movie wise, I get why you're team Captain America but comic book wise, Tony is right one hundred percent. Wouldn't you want to know who's the bad guys?"

Stiles has his arms crossed. He loves how she gets so into it, she's passionate about these fictional characters.

"Scott is my Bucky." Stiles whispers.

"And Allison is mine." She smiles back. "Let's go already?"

"Yeah yeah, I was just waiting whenever you were ready." He replies. "Besides I have my appointment with my counselor at 6."

"So late?"

"Yeah, since I'm in the EOP program.. I can't be late."

"Oh! I didn't know, um, yeah no.. it's fine, we'll make it on time." Lydia just smiles.

* * *

Lydia walked Stiles to his counselor's meeting since he didn't really know where it was located at. It's already been half an hour and he should be done already but he told her not to wait up, but what is Lydia doing? Waiting.

She can't stop smiling and shaking her head about today's day. Smiling because she doesn't really know if Stiles was sort of flirting with her today or maybe it's just all in her head. Shaking her head because she's falling for him fast when she knows she's in the friendzone.

She's sitting on some stairs with her hand on her chin as she pouts her lips. It's pretty lonely in the quad, there really isn't many students around.

She scrunches up her eyebrows as she looks at a familiar face across campus.

"Scott?" Lydia wonders.

"Scott!" Lydia yells his name to see if it's him. She looks around if Allison is nearby but Scott is by himself. He turns around confused in who's calling his name then notices the redhead.

Scott smiles and meets her halfway.

"Scott hey! How are you?" Lydia can't believe she's talking with Scott McCall especially without Allison around.

"Hey Lydia." He smiles.

"Where's Ally?" She asks.

"Oh, she went back to her dorm, well I walked her to her dorm, she's gonna shower, I'm taking her to dinner in the city tonight." He smiles.

"Wow, are you finally going to pop the question?" She has her arms crossed just smiling.

"I am yes. I am finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He chuckles.

"Awwww!" She touches her chest.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Oh he went to his appointment with the counselor." She nods.

"Ahh, I see." Scott replies and now it's just an awkward silence.

"I have huge news," She stutters, "And a favor to ask you." She's smiling, is she making a mistake for telling Stiles' best friend of all time about her feelings to Stiles? I mean it's only been two days and they're barely friends but she's always been in love with Stiles.

"You like Stiles and you want my help convincing him to date you?" He sort of sighs like this is something he already tells girls.

Lydia is shocked, "Wow."

"I saw the way you were acting with him at Starbucks, it was kind of a give away. Then you guys went to your little date at Barnes and Nobles,"

"That wasn't a date!" Lydia interrupts.

Scott scrunches up his eyebrows and laughs, "And.. Allison might have said some stuff."

"Okay, this is embarrassing.. it's just he helped me escape from Greenberg and he kissed me," She closes her eyes and thinks about the kiss then shakes her head, "Scott, I haven't seen Greenberg since last week! A full week? That's a miracle!"

"Who the hell is Greenberg?" He looks confused.

"Not important. I'm just.. I have a good feeling about this I think."

"Ahhh," Scott says.

Lydia shuts up quickly and her face changes. She's frowning and eyes Scott, "Ahh? You think I don't know what that means?"

"I said, _ahhhh_." Scott shrugs.

"Meaning, _ahhh_ that Lydia, she is _soooo_ pathetic, someone's least but nice to her and she becomes totally obsessed with them, especially a boy,"

"Uh… you know.. Isn't it kind of true?" He tells her.

"So what?!" Lydia exclaims, "YES! I have a psychological predilection to become romantically attached to guys who are nice to me. Due to the fact that I was raised by a divorced single mother who was legit crazy and overprotective. Does that mean, by some miracle, love DOES come to my life I should deny it?! What kind of weirdo person does that make me?!"

Scott looks scared, "Lydia. What do you want me to do?"

"Find out if he's ready to start dating." She smiles then frowns, "I mean.. you know because of that whole Malia break up thing."

Scott just turns around, "Okay.."

Lydia is just smiling at him. She's a little crazy, but crazy for Stiles.

Scott grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Stiles.

He walks a little few feet away from Lydia as the phone rings. Stiles picks up the phone, "Scotty!" Stiles says a little too excited.

"Hey baby," Scott tells him. "How was the meeting with the counselor?"

"She was-"

"Uh huh, hey are you ready to date again?" Scott cuts him off.

"What?!" Stiles sounds surprised.

"It's a simple question."

"I have no idea. Why are you telling me this?" Stiles sounds anxious and confused.

"Okay cool, see you later handsome." Scott just hangs up and walks back to Lydia who keeps pacing around.

"He's not sure. Listen, if you really like Stiles, just be yourself. He already likes you because you guys have so much in common."

"So he likes me?!" Lydia asks.

"No! I did not say that, I meant friend wise. Just be yourself Lydia. You're a pretty smart girl, and Stiles loves smart girls."

"Interesting. Okay, thanks McCall." Lydia smacks his shoulder playfully, "See ya around. Also good luck tonight!" She walks away and Scott is just there standing. He chuckles and shakes his head.

* * *

 **Special shout out to** Patrycja, Ashlie, marbee76, Gab, ohiomucks, hannahstrash, Jayden Daughter Of Eris, and every other guest, your reviews make me happy and let me know you guys actually want a real story. Thank you, thank you, thank youuu! It means a lot! Let me know what you think of this chapter :-)


	5. Spider-Man Pajamas

Lydia is breathless and confused and happy. She basically ran to Starbucks, she put her long hair up in a pony tail and looks at the menu. Should she get a coffee for Stiles? She should she even bother?

"Lydia! Welcome!" Aiden is smiling at her. "Round two?"

She nods slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." She's breathless.

"You want some iced water? It's free." Aiden didn't let her finish, he disappears for a few second then comes back with a cup of iced water.

"You honestly didn't have too." She grabs the cup anyway and chugs it.

"It's fine." He smiles. "So the usual?"

Lydia smiles confused, "The usual? We just met earlier and you already know what I want?"

Aiden smiles, "Caramel macchiato with soy milk and light caramel drizzle?" He looks at her unsure of his answer.

Lydia is stunned. "Yes."

Aiden bites his lip and smiles as he writes down her drink on a venti cup.

"Make that two drinks." She says.

"Of course." He smiles. "Where's your other friend? The one with the dark hair and long eyelashes."

"Oh it's not for her, if that's what you're wondering."

Aiden does a turtle face, "I get it. It's for your boyfriend, no need to tell me."

Lydia laughs and shakes her head, "Ha! No, no, no… _definitely not my boyfriend._ Just a friend." She smiles.

She grabs her little bag and gets her money out. Aiden is sort of smiling at her, like he wants to say something but can't find the right words.

Aiden waits to give her the change, "Hey, I was wondering.. Since you're a freshmen. Are you going to that ceremony party thing on Monday?"

Lydia gives him the money, her eyes scrunched up confused, "There's a ceremony party thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I mean all classes are welcomed but it's more for the freshmen, it's sort of like a huge school party."

"Oh. That's cool." She smiles.

"Yeah, it's fun. You get to see all the clubs we have on campus, jobs available, future internships, stuff like that." Aiden rambles.

Lydia just nods and takes her phone out wondering if Stiles texted her.

"Well since.. I'm basically sort of running the thing, you wanna come? You know we can like play some carnival games-"

"There's arcade games? What is this? Do they have some sort of Ferris wheel?" She laughs.

"I think we ordered one yes." He chuckles, "It's college. It's a fun event. Come with me."

Lydia froze. Is he asking her on a date? "Are you...asking me on-"

"I'm asking as friends." He smiles. "Maybe a friendly date? Like friends on a date. But not romantically.. just a friend on friend." He rambles.

Why do all guys just want to stay as friends. She takes a huge sigh then giggles silently because she can tell Aiden is somewhat nervous.

"Yeah sure! What time does it start?"

Aiden smiles really big. "Meet me here around seven? It starts pretty late."

"Okay." She smiles.

"Okay Lydia."

"Aiden." She nods then smiles back and walks away towards where baristas hand out the drinks.

Did she just got asked out on a date? Aiden is cute. Very attractive. Very flirty. Besides Stiles, he's the first guy to ever give her full flirty attention, and she can't believe it.

* * *

As Lydia walks into Stiles and Scott's room, she opens the door with the coffee in her hand. The second coffee of the day, now night but she doesn't care.

For some reason Lydia feels jittery and nervous.

The door is already open so she slightly knocks and walks in, immediately she stares at Stiles, who's completely shirtless with his sweats on holding a towel.

His back, she can't keep her eyes off of his back, he's pretty damn fit not too scrawny at all, he has abs. He's perfect.

Stiles wearing sweats isn't making things better for her. He has a cute firm butt. And she can't stop staring.

Moles. He has them all over his face but all over his back too. Not a lot, but still a few to keep her eyes glued to his body.

"Easy girl, easy." Lydia whispers then clears her throat.

Stiles turns around cleans his face with the damp towel and notices Lydia in the room. He's not bothered with her appearance at all.

But for Lydia, it's starting to get hard for her to breathe with Stiles shirtless looking so damn good.

"Lydia!" He smiles. "What are you doing here?" He walks up to her slowly and Lydia's hands are shaky.

"I uh, I was, I didn't wait up," She's avoiding his face, "So I went to Starbucks and bought you a coffee, and I thought you wanted one. Here." She hands over the venti coffee.

Stiles grabs it from her, looks at his coffee, shrugs and takes a long sip from the straw, "Thank you. You didn't have to, but thank you Lydia." He continues to stare at her to say something.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah no problem. I, uh Stiles, I just wanted to thank you _again_ , for helping me with the whole Greenberg thing, and I, uh"

"Lydia you already bought me the Scott Pilgrim comics, you.. don't have to pay me back in anything. At all. Seriously."

"Are you kidding?! If, if it wasn't for you, I'd be scared.. everyday here in Stanford, trapped probably in my dorm. You, you saved me from a creepy stalker. So anything you want, I'd do it, besides the comic thing since that was just me trying to make you read an amazing graphic novel, but honestly Stiles, anything, just anything." Lydia is rambling and smiling nervously.

Stiles doesn't know what to say. They're both just staring at each other and Stiles looks clueless then looks behind her.

"You can hand me that shirt." He smirks.

Lydia turns around and starts to laugh, "Ha! You… you're funny." She hands his t-shirt over and sort of pauses. She's trying not to be obvious but she eyes his abs and his chest.

Stiles laughs with her nervously. "Hey, so.. I started reading the comic while waiting for my appointment, it's actually a lot funnier than I expected it to be!" He smiles.

"Oh yeah?" She just stares at his body as he puts on his t-shirt. She feels herself burning up especially her face.

"Yeah. I really wish Kim talked more in the movie. She's a lot more cooler and important in the novel than the movie." He's sort of struggling to put his shirt on so Lydia continues to gaze at his body.

"Oh what you look at that? Allison is calling, I gotta go.. See you later!" Lydia runs out of his room.

Stiles looks around confused then slightly shakes his head and laughs.

* * *

Lydia literally jogged back to her dorm. Not literally literally but she was back in time to see Allison.

She saw Stiles Stilinski shirtless. She never expected to see him shirtless, especially in his own dorm. Especially because she's Lydia and he's _Stiles_.

He looked so damn good. Lydia couldn't help but feel warm all over her body so she ran. Ran away from him, trying not to drop her coffee, but she ran.

She also can't believe she got asked out. But that's not what's really on her mind.

"Lydia!" Allison yells as she looks through her makeup bag by her desk, "Did you take my Ruby Woo lipstick?"

"It's inside my bag." Lydia jumps on her bed, completely covers her face with her pillow.

Allison walks towards Lydia's desk and grabs the lipstick in her bag. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy." Lydia says sarcastically.

Allison sighs, "Talk. Now." She sits right next to Lydia.

Lydia turns around to face Allison and takes the hugest breath, "Okay, since you know a lot about boys.. and how they work,"

Allison rolls her eyes.

"What do you do when you like a boy and he barely knows you're alive. And you already bought him coffee and fifty dollars worth of comics? And.. you're out of options?!" She sighs. "But then this guy asked you out on a _friend_ date, a _friendly_ date, not a _romantic_ date, but a _friendly_ date?!"

"First of all who asked you out on a " _friendly"_ date because that doesn't even sound friendly at all. It sounds like whoever this guy is has a crush on you." She smiles then whispers, "oh my god is Stiles this friendly date guy?"

"No." Lydia says sadly. "Starbucks boy, Aiden."

"What?! When?!" Allison yells.

"Like fifteen minutes ago before I dropped off a coffee to Stiles."

"Oh my god Lydia. What did you say? Yes?"

"I did. He invited me to this welcoming event party thing that students planned, apparently it's tomorrow after sunset." She sighs.

"Anyways! That doesn't matter! I like Stiles. I really like Stiles and I wish I can get his attention."

Allison doesn't mention anything about Aiden. So she shakes her head quickly and sighs, "Okay. Well.. this may sound a little weird but try dressing up seductively and go to certain place you know you two will run into each other." Allison coughs, "Starbucks." She coughs again, "Or the library, I mean."

"Allison! I don't have seductive clothes?! I can't be looking seductive in campus?!"

"Okay I mean like, show off your body. Show a little cleavage and your butt. You got amazing boobs, Lydia. Use your hot ass body."

"That's it?! Use my body for a boy's attention?"

Allison shrugs, "Boys will always be boys. It worked on Scott." She laughs. "That's it."

Lydia smiles, "That really works?"

"Almost every time." Allison smiles, "Besides, touching his arm is always good when you guys are talking. But not excessive touching, dancing, and body contact. Also laugh at his jokes even though Stiles isn't that funny."

"I do that already!" Lydia looks excited, "Okay what else?"

"You can walk in front of him. Like slowly if he's a butt guy." Allison looks up thinking about her statement.

"I don't know if Stiles is a butt guy?!" Lydia looks mortified.

"Well.. it can't hurt."

Lydia laughs and shakes her head.

"Okay, I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Scott and I'm already running late." Allison touches Lydia's thigh sort of taps it then leaves the room.

Lydia lays comfortably on her bed, staring at her ceiling, thinking about her day with Stiles. She thinks about her whole day that included the cute barista Aiden. She stays on her bed for a couple minutes until she gets up to change into her pajamas.

She grabs her Spider-Man pajamas from last night and puts them on.

"God, that feels amazing." She whispers as she took off her bra. She grabs her big black t-shirt and puts it on.

Lydia looks around her room and sighs. She stretches her arms and legs and takes another long breath. She grabs her makeup remover wipes and takes off her mascara and lipstick.

She looks at her room and smiles. It's full of posters as well like Star Wars and fictional characters from the MCU.

Her phone suddenly starts ringing. She scrunches up her eyebrows, confused in who can be calling her at this time.

 _Han Solo._

She jumps out of her bed not knowing if she should answer. Why is he calling? She grabs her phone and lets it ring a couple times, then finally answers.

"Hello?"

" _Lyds_ ," Stiles' voice sounds deep, maybe it's just Lydia's crazy mind since she's on the phone talking to Stiles Stilinski. Since when has he been calling her Lyds?!

"Lyds?" She laughs.

"It's short for Lydia. Hey come outside."

She's smiling so hard right now. _Short for Lydia._ "Outside where!?" She gets up quickly. She slips on her huge Goofy disney slippers.

"Outside your dorm, wait never mind some dude just opened the doors and now I'm in here. Hey what room number are you? What floor?"

"Stiles, why! What are you even doing here!" Lydia exclaims.

" _Lydia_ , what floor, what room number?" He demands.

Lydia laughs, "Look for me."

"Lydia are you insane? There's like maybe three hundred other students living in this building!" He rambles.

"We're on floor 4, room D." She says. "4D."

"Hey," He says a little shaky, "I don't know if you watch New Girl but,"

"Apartment 4D! Yes, I know. I love New Girl." She smiles and even though she can't see him, she can tell he's smiling too.

"Okay, I'm on the elevator now." He says.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Okay now I pressed the button."

Lydia smiles and sits on her bed, "Why are you here." She hears the elevator bell ring.

"I'm walking and looking for _4D_."

Lydia gets up for the millionth time and runs to her door. She stays near the door and looks through the door eye hole. And there he is. He hasn't knocked, he's just standing there, smiling holding his phone.

He's wearing his Mets hat, the black hat, he's wearing the shirt she handed him earlier and his sweats. Oh god those sweats.

He gets closer and looks at the eye hole himself. "I'm here Lydia. Open the door."

Lydia bites her lip and shakes her head. Why is he here. She's not wearing any makeup, she has no bra on, she looks literally crazy. She hangs up and just continues to look at the eye hole.

"What if I don't want to open the door?" She yells and watches him roll his eyes.

"Because I literally walked my ass over here and it's pretty chilly at night and _I'm tired,_ and I just want to spend some time with you because Scott isn't here and we can talk about Scott Pilgrim."

There's silence. She isn't saying anything, they're both not saying anything.

She sort of nods, "But don't get scared okay?"

"Why would I get scared?"

"Because,"

"Because?!" He waits for her to answer, "Lydia just open the door!" He starts knocking impatiently,

Lydia opens the door rapidly.

"Hello Lydia!" He smiles. He has no shame but he's checking her out. He's smiling so big looking at her huge goofy slippers that he's pretty sure is bigger than her pretty head. And her Spider-Man pajamas.

She's trying to hide her face but Stiles gets closer. He noticed she's not wearing any makeup and she looks beautiful.

"Nice pajamas." He smirks then walks in. "And slippers, man Lyds how do you walk with those?" He laughs.

"Now tell me what should I be scared of?" He asks.

"I look like a mess."

"No you don't." He looks at her with awe and Lydia quickly sits on her bed.

"I can tell which side is Allison's and yours." He roams near her side of the bed and looks at her wall.

"Your posters are way better than mine." He says. "That's for sure." He gets closer to her posters and admires them. "Where'd you get this Star Wars poster?"

Lydia looks over him and the poster. "That one is original. My uh my mom gave it to me as a graduation present."

"Did you tell you where she got it? It looks, how much was it?" He looks surprised but he can't stop staring at the poster. It's a classic one from the 80's with the original cast.

"I'm sure it costed her a lot because she didn't wanna say." She pouts her lips and crosses her legs on her bed.

"So tell me why… why are you here?" She asks him.

She lays on her bed facing Stiles. He has his back facing her and she can't help but stare at his butt in those sweats.

"Because Lydia," he finally turns around and Lydia quickly looks away then looks at him, "Because I like spending time with you. You're funny and witty and bossy. I'm glad we're friends."

 _Friends._

"What did your counselor say? How many classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking a lot. She told me to drop some classes because apparently I won't handle all the stress."

Lydia is surprised and smiled. "Oh god me too. The only day I have off is Fridays."

Stiles is stunned, "Me too! I have huge gaps in between classes but, it's literally all day. I'm taking seven classes."

"Seven?" Lydia asks.

"Yes, seven classes."

"I'm taking seven classes too. What's your major?"

"Right now, criminal law." He clears his throat, "I want to solve crime scenes, save people, help them. I know it's a very difficult career. But I think I can do it."

"You will. You already got accepted here, just focus on passing and loving it." She smiles.

"And you? What's your major?"

"Math." She smiles big.

"Math? God, I suck at Math."

"I love Math. I want to create some crazy mathematical equation that will win me the Fields medal. I want that medal. And I know I can do it."

Stiles is shocked with her intelligence, the way she looks at her own future. It just makes her a lot hotter and a lot prettier. He doesn't wanna believe it, he's way too into her. He admires her.

"I know it's crazy, but that's what I want." She starts playing with her hair.

"I think, I think that's amazing." He smiles at her.

She smiles and bites his lip, "Anyways, what classes are you taking?"

Stiles crosses his arms and squints his eyes as he thinks, "Well, I'm obviously taking math, math statistics, uh, spanish, chemistry, pre-law, counseling, creative writing, and psychology."

"Creative writing? Chemistry? Me too."

"Chemistry with Professor Hahn?" He points his finger at her.

"Yes! Afternoon though, meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays at twelve thirty." She says.

"Me too!" He smiles. "What about Creative Writing? Who's your professor?"

"I have Professor Stevens on Mondays and Wednesdays at eleven."

"Dude." Stiles smiles really big.

"No way!" Lydia starts laughing, "So I have you for two classes. That'll be interesting."

He sits right next to Lydia. Lydia doesn't flinch she just pouts her lips and plays with her fingers. Stiles is still looking around her room, he notices her bra lying on the ground next to the laundry basket. He chuckles a bit and looks at Lydia.

"Stiles, I think, you should know something." She stutters.

"What?" He turns his head to face her.

"You should know that I uh, back in highschool, I um.." She continues to stutter.

"What Lydia?" He laughs.

"I had a huge highschool crush on you." She looks down. "I had the biggest crush on you actually."

Stiles is shocked, stunned, surprised. "M-m-me?"

"Yeah you." She's blushing and she already hates herself for telling him. Watch him run off.

"I uh, Lydia? I didn't, I didn't even know-"

"You didn't know me, you didn't talk to me, I know. And I just wanted to tell you because I don't. I don't like you anymore. And now we're good friends and I'll like to be good friends." Lie.

"You don't." He says.

"I don't." She's staring at him, dead in the eyes and won't look away.

He can kiss her right there and then. But he doesn't. Instead, he just puts his hand on her thigh and she freezes.

His hand is on her thigh. And it's killing her.

"Stiles-"

"Lydia," He whispers. "You don't like me?"

"I don't."

He rubs her thigh and sort of smiles. He's getting closer to her. He's inches away from her lips and she's just frozen. She can smell his coffee breath and she's leaning in too. He's the only boy she's ever kissed, and this might be the second time they kiss.

He's teasing her! He's teasing her and she can't believe Stiles Stilinski is inches away from kissing her..

A loud thunk noise hits their door and they both slightly jump. She quickly gets up and opens the door.

"Allison?!" She yells as she notices Scott on the ground. Scott's dying of laughter and so is Allison. "What? What are you guys doing here? It's still so early... from your date?"

"We're finally together!" Allison squirms with excitement.

"Why is Scott on the ground?" Lydia helps Scott get up.

"What is Stiles doing on your bed?" She asks then walks in, turns her head to Lydia and gives her a flirty look.

"Stiles?" Scott asks.

"Oh god," Stiles whispers and gets up.

" _Hello_!" Allison smiles.

"Are you guys drunk?" Lydia asks.

"Drunk in _looooveeee_." Both Allison and Scott start laughing. "No we aren't drunk. We're just happy. Let us be." Allison argues.

"You know what I was just leaving." Stiles is by the door.

Lydia confused pushed Scott away from her, "You were?"

"I was. I'll talk to you later." Stiles just leaves. Like that he just leaves and Lydia sighs. Scott and Allison sit on her bed and start kissing.

Lydia rolls her eyes and takes a huge breath. What the hell just happened.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! (sorry the writing is so off and fast?)


	6. Dreams

_**A/N: I hope you've seen Star Wars, if not just google image Princess Leia in a bikini (pervy I know) so you can get the whole idea. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Lydia is shocked and annoyed. Annoyed of her best friend who possibly ruined her moment with Stiles. An actual moment that was leading up to a kiss.

She walks out of her room to get some fresh air and slams the door. She takes a huge breath and massages her temples.

She closes her eyes, slides down her door and sits down.

"Lydia," Stiles says softly. He's right next to her, a few feet away, in the same position.

Lydia laughs and shakes her head, "I thought you left."

"No, I didn't." He has his palm on his chin.

"Why Stiles? Why did you-"

"I uh, I just-"

"Oh god, what am I doing?" Lydia whispers then gets up and reaches the door knob. Stiles notices, quickly gets up and grabs her wrist.

"Whoa hey, hold on, I gotta say something."

Lydia doesn't turns around.

"I think you got this idea that you're this strange weird girl. It's, it's not true Lydia. You're amazing. And honestly, yeah I did want to kiss you and it took me forever because I was scared."

Lydia doesn't say anything, she's waiting for a more clear explanation.

"Honestly, that first night we met, when I kissed you.. I wish I did felt something with that kiss.. I mean I didn't.. but now that I keep thinking about it… I do.. but.. and you.. or.. I mean, I don't know what I'm saying." He sounds clueless. He can't come up with the right words.

Lydia laughs, "Because that's so much better?"

"Lydia can you please turn around?" He says. She doesn't though...

Stiles doesn't say anything. He wants to but he doesn't know what to say. "Lydia I don't regret-"

"Kiss me." She says.

Stiles is shocked. "Uh.. what?"

She finally turns around to face him, "I think there's something there. And, I think, that if you kiss me you'll feel it too."

"Uh, I think.. I think we already did that?" He's getting nervous. "Like two days ago."

"Nope." She shakes her head. " _You_ kissed me. I didn't kiss you."

Stiles has his mouth a little open not knowing what to say or do.

"Come on," She walks a little closer, "If you don't feel anything, tell me.. and I will never mention it again. I won't mention the kiss or nothing. That's the best deal you'll ever get. Just one kiss." She sort of smiles. She can't believe she's saying this but at this point what can she lose? He already tried to kiss her but he chickened out.

Stiles breathes in slowly. " _One_ kiss."

Lydia nods.

"One kiss." He sort of smiles and points one finger at her.

"Okay." Lydia replies and smiles.

"Okay." He smiles back and they both get closer to each other.

She's already a few inches away from his face, "Okay."

"Okay." He tells her again and touches her hair.

They're both smiling and feeling nervous as they both are inches away. She giggles and so does he.

She's never kissed a guy.

She walks up to him and turns her head. He looks at her slowly, then down at her lips, she does too and his lips are sort of quivering, he's nervous.

They're both nervous and she can't believe she's making the first move and she can't believe Stiles Stilinski is nervous.

With his eyes locked on Lydia's, he takes a step closer. She's never been this scared, she can hear her own heart pounding so loud.

He notices her eyes have a speck of yellow and they look a lot bigger than usual. He looks down at the little freckles around her nose. She's so pretty, it's crazy to him.

Lydia leans in and just like that she kisses him softly.

It felt good, it felt like that time he kissed her but only better. She takes her time to actually give him a soft kiss. He doesn't kiss her back but she goes in for another kiss.

Her hand touches his cheek and he's just standing there, finally kissing her back. It's tender and sweet. His hands touch her waist and pulls her a little closer.

They're both kissing each other soft and delicate with hunger. He slides in his tongue and she parts her mouth. She kissed him and the world fell away. It was comforting in ways that words would never be. He reaches up and rested his hand below her ear, as their breaths mingled.

She pulls him closer until there was no space left between them, it's getting hotter and they can't stop. The kiss isn't so innocent now, it's turning into a huge tease, a hot fiery, passionate and demanding one.

She steps away from him seeking for air and he's breathless. They both are. He has his eyes closed and she just stares at him with her mouth parted wanting more.

They both want more and she's shocked. She can't believe she was just kissing him. It was a lot more than kissing.

He finally opens his eyes and stares at her face. He looks at her full of awe. "Lydia."

"I uh.." Lydia is red and blushing. She turns around and quickly walks in her room, just leaves him outside wanting more.

Stiles is stunned. Doesn't say a word. He has his mouth open still and can't believe what just happened. His eyes are wide and he slowly sits down on the ground.

"Whoa." Stiles stutters. That was such an amazing kiss. Even though he's already kissed her, this beats their first kiss. It was hot, amazing, and perfect.

He touches his lips and overplays what just happened a second ago.

He's shocked and gets up to walk back to his dorm.

He pulls his shirt a little lower to hide his erection, making sure there's nobody around.

* * *

" _Chewbaca what are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the Princess!" He yells as he controls, drives the ship._

" _Mrawh! Arghhhhhhhh!"_

" _Oh shut up you big wuss. She's not that bad."_

 _Chewbaca throws him a tool which Stiles dodges._

 _Stiles gets up and smacks Chewbaca in the shoulder. "I'll be back."_

 _He's on his millennium falcon and so is she. Just the three of them for some weird reason. He knocks on a door, "Princess?"_

" _Come in." She whispers._

 _It's pitch black. He can't see anything. But he feels a hand on his shoulder._

 _He turns around and there she is. Lydia._

 _She has a long braid on and a bikini. She looks so hot. So good. Beautiful._

" _Uh, your highness." He stutters._

" _Oh please, Han, I want you. I want you so bad. And I know you want me too." She's inches away from his face and her hands start roaming his body._

" _What-what are you doing? I"m supposed to take you safely back-"_

" _Shhhhhhh," She starts kissing his neck._

" _Princess L-"_

 _She cuts him off with a kiss. A hot wet kiss. "I want you so bad." She grabs his vest off then his long sleeve shirt._

" _Kiss me." She demands._

 _He kisses her hard and she presses her whole body to him._

 _She's desperate._

 _They're both desperately kissing each other and end up falling on her bed._

 _Kissing._

 _He's being careful with her, he's touching her waist then suddenly his hands are roaming her body, her stomach, her ass, her breasts.._

" _Oh Stiles." He's on top of her now and he's slowly kissing her neck and her chest. He's holding her down and he can't, he can't control himself anymore._

" _Stiles, I want you so bad… I want you…"_

 _Suddenly everything starts shaking, the ship… it's shaking uncontrollably. "What the hell?" He whispers._

" _Stiles… ignore that. Pay attention.. Pay attention to me."_

 _A loud explosion nearby is heard…._

A loud thunk noise startled him from waking up. He jumped up and looked around his room. It's already daylight and he woke up from his entertaining dream.

"No, no, no, no!" He lays back on his bed and shuts his eyes, "Take me back! Take me back!" He complains. "I'll pay attention, I'll pay attention!"

"Dude! SHUT UP! It's like eleven in the morning." Scott throws him his shoe.

Stiles sighs loudly covers himself with his pillow and starts yelling.

"Thanks a lot, I can't go back to sleep. Also cover up, I can totally see your morning wood man."

Stiles looks under his blankets and takes another huge breath. "Fuck."

He thinks about Lydia dressed up as Princess Leia in that bikini scene from Return of the Jedi.

God dammit, she looked so damn good. Even though she was a slave in the movie and it was totally unnecessary in his dream she looked so damn hot.

That kiss.

He thinks about last night's kiss, more like makeout sesh, and how she's such a good kisser. It was the best damn kiss he's ever had.

"What did _you_ dream about.. that little Stiles had to rise from the sheets." Scott laughed.

"Dude," Stiles whispers.

Scott is cuddling into his blankets waiting for Stiles to say something. "What bro?"

"Dude," Stiles shuts his eyes and gets comfortable in his bed.

"Bro what happened? You had a sexy dream or what?!" He laughed.

"I dreamed about Lydia."

Scott starts laughing, "No way!"

"It was the best dream Scott. She uh was Princess Leia."

"Okay and?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "OKAY PRINCESS LEIA IN A BIKINI FROM RETURN OF THE JEDI!"

Scott opens his mouth all surprised, "Ohhhhhhhhh, damn did she look good?"

" _Oh yeah_." He stutters and smiles. "Perfect actually. Better than Carrie Fisher."

There's an awkward silence between the two best friends.

"I kissed Lydia. Or she kissed me, anyway there was a kiss." Stiles says.

"And you fell asleep thinking about her?" Scott smirks.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Awwwww that's cute. I like her Stiles. I think you guys will be cute." Scott smiles.

"Yeah… you know…. But… me and Lydia? Like don't you think it's so sudden and crazy?"

Scott rolls his eyes, "After everything you've been through for the past two months with Malia, no it's not crazy. If something good happens, shouldn't you embrace it? Or at least be open to the possibility. You deserve someone like Lydia, man. She's.. She's _really_ into you."

"She told me she had a high school crush on me. Like the biggest crush on me, I think that's so crazy and surreal." Stiles is looking at his ceiling. "But then she said she didn't like me."

"You're dumb as hell, that was just her trying to hide her feelings you dipshit." Scott shakes his head. "Why do you think I asked you yesterday if you're ready to date?!"

Stiles eyes' look like they're about to fall out. "Oh shit!"

"You're so stupid Stiles. Like how can you be so blind that she's so into you." Scott rolls his eyes once again and cuddles his blankets then faces the other wall to sleep.

"You're right." Stiles nods. "You're right. Hey thanks, I love you babe." Stiles gets up from his bed and gives Scott a kiss on his forehead.

"Also, congratulations…. you're off the market. I'm very happy for you bro." He touches his arm and gives him another kiss. Scott laughs and pushes him away.

Stiles jumps back on his bed, just thinking about Lydia.

He starts thinking about that kiss last night.

And Lydia as Princess Leia with her bikini. He can't just stop thinking about that image.

* * *

He woke up hours later and took a shower. He didn't have a damn dream about Lydia, but he can't stop thinking about her. And he can't help but wonder if it's too soon? They just started getting closer a couple days ago. It took him only days to fall for her, but he doesn't know it.

Scott was gone as soon as he woke up from his deep sleep. He feels like shit and hates that he can sleep a whole day, and that's what he did.

It's five o'clock in the afternoon. Five. He wasted a whole day. Stiles shakes his head and grabs his phone to see if he has any messages or missed calls from Lydia.

Zero. None.

He sighs and sits on his bed. He dials Scott right away.

The phone rings for a couple seconds, _where the hell is he?!_

"Hey!" Scott answered. It's loud and he hears music in the background and a lot of people.

"Where the hell are you and why did you let me sleep all day!" Stiles complains.

"Dude," Scott whispers, "You were having your fantasy dreams, so I let you sleep!"

"What?! What do you mean fantasy dreams? I didn't have any after the Princess Leia one." Stiles sighs.

Scott starts laughing, "You kept saying her name over and over."

Stiles smiles, "No way!" He starts to laugh.

"You got it bad, Stiles."

"Where are you?! Why is it so loud?"

"I'm at this small festival event thing with Allison."

"HI STILES!" Allison screams and Stiles just shakes his head and smiles.

"At school?"

"Yeah! Literally on the quad, it's big, there's carnival games, lots and lots of food, um school clubs to join, fraternities, shit like that."

"Where's Lydia, is she with you guys?" Stiles asks.

"Um yeah dude-"

"Alright cool, I'll see you guys soon." Stiles hangs up and quickly gets up to change.

He grabs his Star Wars graphic t-shirt and puts on a pair of pants. Maybe Lydia is just ignoring him because she's awkward and too shy to say anything. But he's nervous. He's never felt his connected to a girl, he's never felt this type of feeling for any girl.

He has a good feeling about this. He grabs his hat and wears it backwards and runs out his dorm.

* * *

It's crowded and it looks like fun. Everybody is having a good time, drinking, signing up, eating, and playing games.

He looks around and there's girls looking at him. Smiling. He just nods awkwardly and walks straight ahead.

He's not trying to brag but there's been girls trying to have "small talk" every time he's roaming around campus, it reminds him when he was in high school. Even though he dated Malia, he had girls always wanting him.

He doesn't even notice Allison because she sneaks up on him from behind. "Hey you!"

Stiles gives her a hug and she holds on to him tight, "About time sleepy head, god it's literally insane how you can sleep all day."

Scott walks from behind and gives him a cheeseburger. "Here you go. Eat up."

Stiles smiles and grabs the burger, "Thank you." He takes a huge bite and looks around. "Where's Lydia?"

Allison awkwardly eyes Scott. "She's uh- she's around here."

Stiles continues to eat and looks at Scott and Allison who are weirdly looking at each other. He scrunches his eyebrows and takes a good look at Allison who is acting very strange.

Stiles looks around to look for a certain strawberry blonde head but there's no sign.

Allison elbows Scott and coughs.

"Why are you guys being so weird? Stop it." He takes another bite of his burger. He notices that both Scott and Allison are looking behind him.

Stiles confused turns around and there she was.

Starbucks guy and Lydia Martin are together. Very close. Smiling and laughing. Together. He has his arm around her and she's laughing at something he just said.

Jealousy. He feels warm all over, and can feel himself burning with rage. How can she be hanging with Starbucks guy when they just kissed last night?!

"What-what is she doing with him? Since when has-"

"Stiles relax." Scott touches his arm. Stiles shrugs it off.

"They're friends, you got nothing to worry about." Allison tells him but he doesn't care.

Lydia notices Stiles right away and starts walking towards them.

For some reason he's pissed but she looks so beautiful. She has her hair in a halo braid and she looks so pretty. She looks so beautiful all the time without even trying. She has a freaking sundress on with a cardigan and boots.

Screw her for always looking so damn good and making him lose his breath all the time.

But her hair, he loves her hair. He checks her out and her legs.. He shakes his head and looks straight at Starbucks guy. They are way too close to each other to just be friends. He notices his body language to Lydia and he doesn't like it one bit.

Starbucks guy totally likes her. It's obvious! _Friends_ my ass.

"Hey guys." She looks at Scott and Allison. "Stiles." She gives him an awkward smile.

He can't look at her face because even if she looks completely normal, all he see's is Lydia as Princess Leia from his dream.

Stiles gives her a small smile.

"Um, guys this is Aiden, he works at Starbucks by the library." She smiles. "Aiden this is Scott, Allison, and Stiles."

Aiden smiles really big. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Hey Aiden." Scott waves.

Allison just nods not really caring for Aiden's presence.

"Shouldn't you be like making frappuccinos or something? You know be at work?" Stiles already finished his burger so he crosses his arms tightly and looks at Aiden.

Aiden just smiles, "I actually worked the morning shift, pal."

Stiles clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys wanna go on that ferris wheel?" Allison suggests.

"Yes please. Let's go shall we?" Scott smiles big and looks straight at Stiles, "Let's. Go."

They all start awkwardly walking to the ride and Stiles quickly walks by Lydia's side. "Lydia."

"Stiles?" She doesn't look at him at all.

Scott and Allison hand two tickets to the old man then sit on the ride comfortably and smile down as the ferris wheel starts up. The old man in charge takes a look at the three of them, Aiden, Lydia and Stiles. "I'm sorry it's only two per ride."

"Not a problem, pal." Stiles smiles. He turns to Aiden, "Aiden buddy, I think you can sit this one out. Besides, we all don't fit."

"Stiles!" Lydia rolls her eyes and touches Aiden's arm, "Aiden, I'm sorry you-"

It's Stiles turn to roll his eyes. Is it really necessary to touch his arm?!

"No it's fine. I'll just wait for you down here Lydia." Aiden let's go of Lydia's hands. "Besides, we got all night together. One ride without you won't hurt me." He smiles straight at Stiles.

Stiles gives him a cold glare and gives him back a tight-lipped smile.

"Look we don't got all night kids, let's go!" He pushed Lydia and Stiles to the ride to sit down and secures the gates. Lydia hands the man two tickets afterwards.

The ride starts, it's not a huge ferris wheel but you can see half the campus when you're up.

They're both silence avoiding each other as they go up.

"Wooooohooooooo!" Scott yells.

"STOP MOVING THE FREAKING SEATS SCOTT!" Allison yells with desperation. "SCOTT!"

Stiles and Lydia both look up and laugh.

"Lyds, last night-"

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you bother giving me just a simple message? Why did you ignore me the whole day? I was literally freaking out but you know what? I'm sorry. Sorry that I ever kissed you. We can forget all about it, I-"

"Lydia that kiss...it was the best freaking kiss I've ever had." Stiles gives her a warm smile.

She looks at him closely and smiles back. They're just staring at each other in silence and she's blushing.

"But what the hell are you doing hanging out with Starbucks guy?! He's a prick!"

"Hey! He's a nice guy!" She replies, "Besides he invited me to this event as friends. We're just hanging out."

"He clearly likes you-"

"Can you stop talking about him and talk about us? I kissed you yesterday and you left me hanging!"

Stiles scoffs, "Left _you_ hanging? You literally went inside your room and left _me_ hanging!"

"You could have literally walked inside my room!" She argues back.

"Okay true, but that kiss.. It got to me. I got paralyzed." He smirks and Lydia chuckles.

Stiles puts his arm around her and suddenly the ferris wheel stops. "Look, I literally was asleep all day, I'm sorry I didn't call you right away.. Besides why didn't you text or call _me_?!"

Lydia stays quiet and Stiles points his finger at her, "I win."

"Shut up!" She crosses her arms and looks down then closes her eyes, "Why aren't we moving?"

"Ferris wheels stop at random times, relax." He looks at her and suddenly Lydia has her Princess Leia bikini on and her long braid. He looks shocked and looks away really fast.

Her legs are bare and he can't believe he's seeing this. He moves his arm away from her and sooths out his pants. He clears his throat, is he hallucinating this, what the hell..

"Stiles are you okay?" She touches his arm and Stiles flinches. "Stiles? You're acting weird."

He looks at her closely, "Whoa you-"

"Stiles?" Lydia has her eyes wide, "What's up with you?"

Stiles shakes his head and sort of chuckles. "I'm going crazy, this dream-"

"What dream?" Lydia touches his arm again and Stiles starts blushing and shrugs her touch away.

She backs her hand away and leaves it up in the air like if she did something wrong.

He covers his face with his hands and starts laughing hysterically. Lydia sort of laughs too, "You're honestly freaking me out."

He has his eyes shut and squeezes them hard, uncovers his face and looks at her. She's smiling at him with a confused gaze. "Tell me about your dream."

"No." He shakes his head.

" _Stiles_!" Lydia beams her eyes at him.

"I'm not gonna, and you're gonna have to deal with it." He sits completely back and sort of stretches his legs a little.

"You can't even look me in the eyes Stiles." She sighs then looks down. He notices that she's looking down at Aiden and for a second he's not sure what he's doing with her on the ride.

He clears his throat, "You like Aiden too?"

" _What_?!" She sounds mad.

"You guys are just friends, right?" He says.

Lydia snorts a little and looks up, "Yeah, friends."

"Cool." Stiles says. "That's, that's nice."

Lydia scoffs loudly and shakes her head.

"What?" He finally looks at her and she's pouting her lips.

"I honestly don't get you Stiles. I freaking kissed you last night! I told you I had the biggest crush on you in highschool! I basically freaking told you that I like you and you're over here telling me I like Aiden, god what is wrong with you?!"

She then pokes him hard at this chest, " _You!_ You were the one leaning in and almost kissing me in my room! LIKE WHY?! You're.. You're so lucky I kissed you in the hall because that was a completely different Lydia!"

Stiles is just licking his lips almost smiling but too scared too because Lydia is mad.

"And when I kissed you, you kissed me back, we kissed! We freaking kissed and I'm so pissed because you're acting so freaking weird with me and you're being extremely annoying about the whole Aiden thing!"

"What's wrong with you?! What happened to the confident, popular, charming Stiles?! What happened to him huh?!" She's out of breath.

They still silent for a second or more, she's full of rage and he's just quiet. Not saying anything, and she's waiting for him to say something.

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

She has her arms crossed and an angry face on. The ride finally starts again and Stiles keeps thinking about his dream and how he likes her too but the right words never come out.

"He wants you Lyds, and I don't like him at all. He looks.. Sketchy to me."

"You are so… god Stiles, this isn't about Aiden, this is about you and me! One second you're being nice and then the other second you're like disgusted of me touching you?!" She yells.

Scott and Allison get off the ride and quickly stare at their friends, including Aiden.

"Lydia, wait.." Stiles grabs her hand but she smacks it away.

Lydia quickly gets off when it's their turn and walks away. Aiden looks confused but follows her.

Allison tries to follow her but she's already walking away too fast from all of them.

"What the hell did you do?" Scott asks.

"If you want another spin, it's going to be another ticket." The old man says and Stiles shakes his head and gets off.

"Everything was going great until I saw her as Princess Leia and started thinking about Aiden.. And I just didn't know what to tell her."

Allison is quiet and so is Scott.

"I just didn't know what to say." Stiles argues.

"You're a fucking idiot." Scott tells him.

"I agree," Allison says.

Stiles gives Allison and Scott a cold glare.

"Why didn't you just simply tell her?" Scott says.

"You like Lydia?!" Allison is shocked then forms a smile.

Stiles bites his lips and sort of nods. Allison walks over to him and punches him hard on his shoulder. "YOU IDIOT!"

"OW WHAT THE HELL ALLISON?!" Stiles yells and Scott just laughs.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything? Lydia is so freaking sensitive, and with that pretty boy Aiden beside her tonight, she's probably going to fall for him only because he gives her his full attention with lies! And.. and she's freaking liked you for fucking ages!"

"You don't like Aiden either? Glad I'm not the only one."

"God didn't you just hear what I said? Lydia. Has. Liked. You. For. Fucking. Ages." She pauses each word. Scott sort of laughs and shakes his head at his idiotic best friend.

Stiles doesn't say anything but takes off his hat and sooths out his hair. "She said they're just friends." He says.

Allison shakes her head and laughs, "Sadly, she said the same thing about you."

"No, no, it's different with me," He looks down, "We kissed so it's different, we're more than just friends."

"You're a dumbass." Scott says.

"OKAY I FREAKED OUT! I, I, I HAD A LOT TO SAY BUT I JUST COULDN'T!" Stiles yells.

Scott puts his arm around him and just pats him. Allison walks by them and go to another game section.

"Lydia likes you a lot, you've.. She's liked you for like ever, so you've got nothing to worry about because she's a smart girl. And I know she'll choose you." Allison whispers.

Stiles turns to face Allison and holds her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Just talk to her tonight before you have another weird dream again." She laughs and Stiles quickly eyes Scott with embarrassment.

"You told her?! You told Allison?!"

"I thought it was funny! Of course I told my girlfriend." Scott laughs and Allison as well. Stiles hides his face with his hands and shakes his head.

"You've got it bad, Stiles. So don't ruin it." Allison points her finger at his face.

He's between Allison and Scott who are holding onto his arm walking around crowded college students, games, food, and clubs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a long huge mess and sorry it's literally a mess and not really making sense. I swear the next chapter will be better writing. Anyways, hope you liked it!**_


	7. Hits and Teases

**A/N: Hey guys! I am deeply deeply sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy with work and college! I'm sorry for taking forever to update this. But here it is, and it's sort of long with drama! Please, please, please, please don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you think of this! I love y'all.**

* * *

Lydia feels her skin burning, she's angry, full of rage. She hates Stiles Stilinski. She hates that she likes him so freaking much. He's really stupid and she hates how self-absorbed he was in the last five minutes.

He's not like that. He's charming, nice, and confident. And he wasn't himself at all on that ferris wheel, well he was at first but it went downhill. And she hates him.

"Lydia, slow down!" Aiden yells. It's getting louder every step they both take since they're nearby the stage where the live music is playing.

He jogs up to her and pulls her arm, she's flushed, red and has angry annoyed eyes. "I'm sorry Aiden, but right now I just-"

"Want to be alone?" Aiden says. He doesn't leave her though instead he smiles lightly.

She looks down at his arm and backs away. "I do." She nods slowly.

"So I'm guessing he's the _other friend_ you bought a drink for last night?" He smiles at her.

She feels bad. She feels horrible for Aiden. Her eyes are starting to tear up, they're getting super watery. She's just feeling all sorts of emotional.

She's crying, "Oh my god Aiden I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to hang out with you today, you don't deserve all this weird unnecessary drama! I don't, I don't even know what to say because this is all a mess."

"Hey, calm down." Aiden grabs both her shoulders, "Lydia, look at me."

She looks up at him and he just smiles down at her and touches her cheek. "We had fun. We were having fun, it was a good day."

"Was?" She stares at him.

"Lydia, I like you." He says. "You.. caught me off guard when you came in that day at Starbucks. And… you literally have me acting like a nervous teenager who's just trying to impress you every minute. You're hilarious and pretty-"

She cuts him off, "Aiden, I'm sorry but I don't-"

He shakes his head, "Don't say anything. Just listen." She quickly closes her mouth and wipes her tears.

"I don't know what the hell just happened on that ferris wheel with Stiles, and I don't know if you guys had history or whatever but I'm willing to kick his ass for making you cry." Lydia laughs and shakes her head.

He touches her cheek, "Take a huge breath, and just forget about what happened in the last few minutes, okay?" She nods.

"Okay." She takes a deep breath and nods quickly.

He puts his arm around her as they walk. She likes the feeling of his arm around her, but she can't help but wish it was Stiles' arm instead.

* * *

Stiles doesn't mind being the third wheel with Scott and Allison, he actually loves it. They baby him a lot, in a weird cute way.

"Do you guys wanna play any sports this year?" Allison asked as she takes a huge bite off Scott's churro.

"Actually yeah, I kinda wanna join wrestling." Scott replies and looks around to find the wrestling booth.

Both Stiles and Allison gave him a confused gaze, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Besides I've always wanted to try it." Scott smiles as he walks over to a couple of guys from the booth while Allison and Stiles stand near the churro stand.

They're all nearby the sports clubs which is pretty empty. Stiles and Allison are silently just observing everyone.

"You don't want to join anything?" Allison asks him.

"No way. I got a pretty tight schedule already. I'm literally going to be in class all day, everyday." He says.

Allison shakes her head, "I don't get why you chose that schedule, it's crazy. I feel like I won't be seeing you or Lydia."

"Her schedule must be crazier than mine." He takes Allison's churro from her and finishes it with one big bite. He then smiles and gives her a wink.

She rolls her eyes at him. Stiles continuously smiles as he thinks of Lydia. He's gonna tell her about his dream tonight. He's gonna go over her dorm room and just tell her, even though it's so embarrassing. He's going to apologize for being such a jackass as well.

"So I'm guessing you and Lydia didn't even last a day?" The voice sounds familiar, Stiles thought. He has his eyebrows scrunched together and turns around confused.

Allison takes a huge sigh, "Oh boy."

"Greenberg?" Stiles shockingly smiles and crosses his arms.

"I knew the whole thing was a lie!" He's a lot taller than he looked a couple days ago. "You were just pretending so I won't be with Lydia!"

"Hey.. Greenberg, relax." Stiles has his arms and hands in the air. Allison is right behind him.

"Where is she? Huh? She's clearly not here with you, she's with another guy, and that guy has his arms all over her." Greenberg says shakingly. He's got a very weird creepy vibe.

Stiles doesn't believe him, he pretends it's not true and walks closer to Greenberg. "You stay away from Lydia, you stay away from _our_ business. I'm serious."

"What's happening here?" Scott walks in and narrows his eyes at all of them.

Greenberg smiles, "You think you're this big shot, but you're _nothing._ Lydia will realize how much of a dick you really are. You don't even care about her. You don't even have feelings for her. You don't deserve her. _I_ deserve her."

He pushed Stiles. Twice with anger.

Stiles has a tight lipped-smile. Not doing anything but he's starting to get pissed off.

He balls his fists, Scott notices and grabs his shoulder, "Don't Stiles, he's not worth it." Stiles shrugs off Scott and waits for Greenberg to make another move.

Greenberg shakes his head and pushes Stiles again hard on his shoulder and starts to walk away from him.

"HEY!" Scott looks irritated as he yells at Greenberg. Scott didn't like the way he pushed Stiles but he also didn't want nobody fighting.

Stiles on the other hand wants to smash Greenberg's face.

He's been in a few fights with other lacrosse players from different high schools so he isn't afraid to throw a punch at him.

"Guys _please._ " Allison whined. People were starting to notice what was going on.

Scott is right next to Stiles eyeing Greenberg's slow moves then quickly jumps in front of Stiles.

Greenberg immediately throws a hard punch right at Scott's face. He didn't knock him on his ground but he gave him a bloody nose.

"Oh my god, SCOTT!" Allison runs to Scott.

Scott touches his cheek confused with angry eyes. Allison holds onto him not knowing what to do exactly.

Greenberg tries to run away, but Stiles pulls him from behind which makes Greenberg fall hard to the ground.

There's a small crowd watching but Stiles doesn't care. Some creep just punched his best friend for no reason.

He's mad. Pissed. Irritated. Annoyed.

Stiles grabs Greenberg and hits him hard in the face.

Once.

Twice.

Just one more time.

He then shakes off his fist and squats down then pulls him close to his face.

"You better stay the fuck away from me and Lydia. You have no idea what's going on between us. You had no right to punch Scott, if anything I can report you for stalking Lydia."

Greenberg stays silent.

"Not in a lifetime do you deserve Lydia Martin." He pushes him back _hard_ on the ground then stands up.

"Show's over." Stiles says loudly to everybody surrounding them.

Scott got a bloody nose and his eye looks a little puffy. Allison has her arms on his, holding onto him.

"Let's get out of here." Stiles says.

Allison nods, "We can go to my dorm, it's closer, and I got some tools to clean Scott's cut. And yours too."

He looks down at his dust and it's red and a little bloody.

They all silently agree and walk to Allison's dorm.

* * *

It took them less than 10 minutes to get to Allison and Lydia's dorm room.

Allison cleaned up Scott's little cut, his eye is a lot more swollen and it's already changing color because of the bruise that's forming.

"Who the hell was that? Was he like Lydia's old boyfriend?!" Scott yelled.

Stiles stays silent, still shocked how Greenberg had the balls to punch him. He was aiming for _him_ , but Scott took the punch. It's surreal.

It was a crazy day.

Allison shakes her head, "No, Lydia has never had a boyfriend. He's her stalker. He claims that he's been in love with her since the 9th grade. It's a lot more creepy than cute."

She continues, "Lydia has reported it many times to the principal but they didn't do much about it. So she just had to deal with his creepiness."

"Jesus Christ. I didn't really think he was that obsessed with her." Stiles says.

"You punched the shit out of him, I'm sure he'll stop obsessing over her." Scott laughed.

"I was honestly so scared!" Allison says as she puts an ice bag on Scott's eye. They're laying in her bed.

Stiles is standing just looking at his right hand.

Allison already cleaned off his little cut. It wasn't much, but his hand did ache a little.

He shakes off his hand and then looks at his knuckles. They're just a little red nothing bad, he sort of smiles back at Scott then winks.

"Stiles, go get yourself a bag of ice. It's at the end of the hall on your left. It's free." Allison demands. "For your hand."

"Sure, I'll be back." He says.

He opens the door and right in front of him is Lydia. He sort of smiles at her, but she has a mixture of a confused and annoyed face.

She's probably thinking why the hell Stiles is in her room.

"Um," She says slowly. She doesn't go in at all since he's blocking the door, but she realized Scott and Allison are behind him on the bed.

She notices Scott's tiny cut near his swollen eye. She squints and tries to take a better look but she's suddenly scared.

"What.. what happened?" She stutters. Stiles moves to the side for her to walk in and she goes straight to Scott and Allison. " _What happened?!_ Are you okay? How.."

"Greenberg." Stiles says with his arms crossed. She looks back at him even more confused then looks at Allison for her to explain.

" _What?_ " She looks scared.

"Greenberg went up to Stiles, claiming how whatever you two did on the party was fake. Then he kept saying how Stiles was such a dick and didn't deserve... you." Allison says.

Lydia is shocked, she can't believe this went down.

She continues, "And then he just kept insulting Stiles and he pushed him like three times and Scott got irritated and tried to calm both of them down, mostly Stiles."

Lydia looks at Stiles, he's looking down avoiding her eyes.

"So when Scott went by Stiles' side to calm him down, Greenberg randomly turned around trying to punch Stiles but instead punched Scott."

Lydia has her mouth open, shocked, "I'm _so so_ sorry Scott. This-"

"I'm not finished! Stiles punched the hell out of Greenberg. Like three times! Just with those hits Greenberg stayed silent _and_ on the ground!" Allison smiles at Stiles.

Lydia then turns to look at Stiles again. This time she's not looking away, she's admiring him.

"Stiles told him to stay away. It was very hot and manly." Scott smiles and winks at Lydia.

Stiles shakes his head and chuckles, he looks at Lydia to see her reaction but she's already staring at him with awe. She gives him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little annoyed that he punched my best friend." He has his arms crossed tightly. Lydia can't help but think how more attractive he looks, not just because he beat up her stalker, but he just looks so damn fine when he's acting overprotective.

Lydia looks at Scott and Allison, "I'm sorry that even happen."

"It's not your fault at all Lydia. Honestly." Scott says. "Besides, he got his ass kicked." He smiles and Allison shakes her head.

"I'm gonna go get some ice, I'll be back." Stiles leaves the room. Lydia didn't know if she should have followed him and apologize for making such a big scene earlier but honestly she was still annoyed that even happened at the first place.

But her heart feels warm, knowing and hoping she'll never see Greenberg ever again, because of him.

"That was your cue to go and talk to him." Allison says.

Lydia takes off her cardigan and her boots and lays on her bed. "I'm good right here." She smirks at Allison who rolled her eyes.

Lydia made it very clear that she likes Stiles. But he kept consisting she had feelings for Aiden, when she literally just confirmed that she wants _him._

Besides he was acting so weird out of nowhere, she didn't understand him, her feelings are a huge mess. Yeah, he ended up being the hero _again_ with the Greenberg situation, but she's so stubborn and doesn't care.

"You guys should go talk." Scott considered. "About earlier, I think right now is a good time."

Lydia sighs, "I'm really glad he's alright. But I'm still annoyed of what he said earlier. It was weird, _he_ was acting so weird with me?! It was all a mess!"

Allison continues, "He was just jealous of Starbucks guy, because he likes you! He was honestly just acting like an overprotective boyfriend."

"You're supposed to be on my side." Lydia glares at Allison.

"There's no side for this silly situation. Yes you're mad that he kept bringing Aiden up, but what did you really expect? You guys had this amazing kiss just last night then you bring Aiden to this festival and he's being all handsy and mister nice guy to you in front of Stiles!?"

"But Aiden invited me-"

"No buts! I know he invited you but he wasn't acting like just 'a friend' to you. It was obvious he likes you. We all saw the way he was acting around you. So you know what? _Yes_ I'm on Stiles side, he's the one you should be letting him walk you to our room."

"He walked you here?!" Scott says shockingly.

"Not exactly, he dropped me off in the front. Not the same." Lydia argues.

"Whatever." Allison replies.

"Allison just yesterday you were telling me there's a lot more guys to explore!?" Lydia scrunched her eyebrows and shakes her wet hair around.

"You told her that!?" Scott turns his head around to Allison's. She's sitting forward and he has his head on her lap.

She starts playing with his hair, "Yes, I did. Only because I thought Lydia needed more experience…. But I change my mind, completely." Allison says confidently.

"Hanging out with Stiles today.. He… I can tell he really likes you Lydia. He really does. He was never this talkative about Malia." She says.

Scott then buts in, "He actually does Lydia, he really likes you. I haven't seen him this jittery before, I mean fuck he punched the shit out of that kid, not only because he punched _me_ , but also to make sure he'll never be around _you!"_

"He's never gotten in a fight for Malia." He whispers.

Lydia is just quiet avoiding Allison and Scott's strong gazes.

She completely ignores the statements of how Stiles likes her then argues, "He was being so weird with me though! Like at one point I touched his arm and he pushed it away. He couldn't look me in the eyes! Like what the hell was up his ass?"

Scott and Allison look at eachother then start laughing loudly.

"It's not funny, it made no sense because we just talked about the kiss and our feelings!" Lydia whined.

Allison continues to laugh then she shakes her head, "It's because he had a dream about you!"

"Dream? What does that have to do with my feelings?!" Lydia exclaims.

Before Allison can continue, Stiles knocks then comes in with a ziplock of ice on his hand. He sort of smiles at everyone then awkwardly stands by the door.

He looks at Scott, "You good bro? You need more ice?"

"Nah I'm good right now. I got my girl here taking care of me." He smiles up at Allison who blushed and softly smacked his cheek.

Everybody is silently awkward for a few minutes until Stiles clears his throat, "Lydia can we talk?"

Lydia doesn't say anything but stands up and nods. She walks out the door and Stiles follows her lead. Before he closes the door Scott and Allison move their eyebrows up and down and smile.

He rolls his eyes at his friends and kind of closes the door.

Lydia is staring at his hand, his fists are red, they don't look too swollen but you can tell it's bruised. She's not as annoyed and angry as she was earlier anymore.

She feels good. She can't believe he beat the hell out of Greenberg.

"I'm s-" Both of them said. They look at each other with wide eyes and smile. They shake their heads, they're acting shy not knowing what to do or say.

Lydia smiles, "Sorry, you can go first."

"No, I'm sorry. You go first." Stiles says.

"I just wanted to say sorry I made such a big scene earlier. I was acting so… stupid."

"No you honestly weren't. I was the one acting like a jackass." Stiles shakes his head.

Lydia doesn't say anything so Stiles continues.

"Look the reason why I was acting so weird is because I had a dream about you. And I couldn't look at you because I kept seeing another image. And that's why I kept changing the subject to Aiden because I was just… it was weird okay? It was weird he was there."

"You had a dream about me?" Lydia squints her eyes and sort of smiles. She didn't want to talk about Aiden at the moment.

Stiles smiles and looks down, "Yeah it's pretty dorky and kind of-"

"PERVY!" Scott yells from the other side then laughs loudly. Stiles shakes his head and covers his face.

Lydia walks near him and reaches the door knob behind him to close the door shut. She doesn't want any interruptions this time. She's now leaning on the door, pretty close to where Stiles is standing.

They're actually just a few inches away from each other. Just like last night.

"Well doesn't this remind you of something?" He laughs nervously and Lydia clears her throat.

"Pervy dream?" Lydia squints her eyes.

"God this is so embarrassing." He looks down.

"Tell me!" She smiles.

"We're good right Lydia? You're not mad at me anymore?" Stiles tries to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me about your pervy dream you had about me." Lydia smirks.

Stiles stays quiet. Lydia pushes his arm playfully, "Oh come on Stiles!"

"Fine, fine, fine! But after I tell you, you can't laugh, you can't... You're still obligated to talk to me."

Lydia rolls her eyes and laughs. Stiles is paying close attention to her, his eyes squinting making sure she's serious.

He begins, "So I guess in my dream I was Han Solo and I was in some sort of mission with Chewbaca,"

Lydia tries not to laugh and Stiles just gives her a glare, "I'm not laughing!" Lydia's standing closely at her door.

Stiles clears his throat, "Anyways, we were in this mission to get Princess Leia safely,"

As he talks he does a lot of hand gestures, she's noticed he does that for every conversation. He has his ice pack on one hand just randomly throwing it in the air.

"Chewbaca in my dream didn't get along with Princess Leia because she was apparently very bossy and scary. But she was very pretty, beautiful, I mean hello she's Princess Leia." He stops and stares at Lydia closely if she gets the point of the dream.

"And?" Lydia doesn't get it.

Stiles sighs, "So I had to go check up on her because Chewbaca didn't want to. I went into her room and it was completely dark and I was kind of scared because she was nowhere to be seen. She was my only mission!"

Lydia has her arms crossed, she's listening closely.

"So Princess Leia ends up safe but she's saying stuff to me like to take care of her and how much she wants me, like she's touching my arms! I'm getting all shook honestly. And until I face her," He whispers and avoids her eyes, "I see you."

Lydia smiles, "Is that why you didn't want me touching you?" She starts laughing.

"Lydia, you were nearly _naked,_ wearing that _bikini_ from Return of the Jedi, you know that scene where she's a slave?"

"Oh..." Lydia bites her lip and looks down.

"Yeah you looked good." He looks down sort of mutters.

Lydia pouts her lips. "All of a sudden you're so shy." She chuckles.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to tell your crush about the dirty dream they had? _About them?!_ " He has his arms crossed now.

Lydia can't stop laughing. "So?"

"We were basically making out! What more do you want to hear?!" Stiles starts blushing like crazy.

"You're so stupid Stiles. Honestly.. You really are. If you… if you had just told me about your sexy dream…. You had me going insane earlier! I hated you for a whole hour actually."

Stiles opens his mouth, shocked.

Lydia continues, "I thought you... I thought you were disgusted with me because I touched your arm and then the whole-"

"Never! I was just, at one point you were half naked wearing that slave costume when we were on the Ferris wheel. I was going _insane_. Lydia, _insane_ , I was going _insane_!" He's sort of laughing now.

"What would you have done if you saw me half naked out of nowhere?!" He has his hands everywhere in the air.

Lydia smiles really big of the thought Stiles half naked then shakes her head.

"That's what I thought." He smiles back at her.

They're both just smiling not saying a word. She looks away but he keeps staring at her.

"So are we good?" Stiles asks. "You're not mad at me?" Lydia finally looks up at him, her arms still crossed.

"I just want to make it very clear that I don't like Aiden. And I'm sorry that I brought him along and made it seem like I was on a date with him. I wasn't. I was.. looking forward to seeing you actually. Because, _I like you_. I've liked you for a while Stiles." She blushes.

"And I like _you_." He smiles.

"There's a lot of things you don't know, about me, there's a lot." Lydia says.

"And I'm willing to get to know those things about you. You're so different than other girls Lydia. You're smart and interesting and beautiful and did I mention super smart?" He gives her his charming smile and looks at her in awe.

He walks closer to her, closing her in by putting both his arms on the door behind her. He's inches away from her face, she smells like flowers.

"I'm sorry Greenberg punched Scott." She says. "I'm sorry I got you in that mess with him. He's.. crazy."

"You didn't get me in that mess. Remember? I kissed you first." Stiles smiles.

Lydia shakes her head slightly and looks down. He's inches away from her face. He can literally look down and kiss her.

But he doesn't.

"I have to go to sleep. Kick Scott out already. We all have class tomorrow.." Lydia mutters.

"I don't want to go yet." Stiles smiles down.

"Well you have to. I have class at _seven_ in the morning." Lydia says.

"And who's fault is that?" He whispers.

She rolls her eyes, "It was the only math class available for my crazy schedule." She's getting distracted as she looks up at Stiles lips. They are so close to her.

He's teasing her. He wants to kiss her, she knows it. She smirks at the thought, two can play at the game.

She's never had this type of experience with a boy. Making out, being so close to each other, she's all new to it and obviously Stiles has had a lot of experience. But that's not going to stop her from being a huge flirt and a tease.

Stiles leans in a little closer, trying to kiss her. She smiles and leans in as well, he has his eyes closed and his lips parted ready for the kiss.

Instead of kissing him directly on the mouth, she kisses his cheek and playfully slaps his cheek. "Goodnight Stiles." She has the biggest evil smile as she heads for the door knob.

She hears Stiles take a huge breath, as she slightly opens the door Stiles quickly grabs her arm, and pulls her into him.

"You're teasing me Lydia Martin," Stiles whispers. "That's not nice."

"I am _not_. I am tired. I am sleepy." She pretends to yawn. Stiles smiles really big at her. He sort of pushes her hair away from her face and admires her.

"Fine. I'll let you go." He says.

He doesn't let her go though. He's still admiring her face. Her eyes. Her lips. Her cute nose.

He looks down at her lips, thirsty to kiss them. His hands rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, he keeps looking back and forth to her eyes and lips, sort of asking for permission to kiss her but Lydia stays silent.

She can't move much, so he leans in and gives them a soft kiss. He kissed her so delicate and slow and soft… so comforting in ways that words would never be. He's a good fucking kisser.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue inside. She never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying.

Her lips were finally moving in perfect sync. He moved his hands down her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and like that she put his hands behind his neck and played with his hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away, breathless. Lydia's eyes are closed and her mouth is parted open, wanting more.

He's smiling big, she looks so pure and adorable. She opens them and smiles back at him, her cheeks turn into a shade of pink.

She licks her lips and closes her eyes. " _Stiles_." She then bites them.

"You left me like that... last night." He smiles at her then gives her a wink. He opens the door behind her, "Scottie let's go. It's their bedtime."

Scott nods and gets up from Allison's bed.

Lydia is still breathless, just standing at the same spot.

"Goodnight Lyds." He kisses her cheek. She smiles big.

"OoooooOooo!" Scott yells as he walks out the door, Allison smacks him.

"Bye babe." Scott kisses Allison quickly then grabs Stiles.

Allison is now standing next to Lydia, as they look at both of the boys walk out.

Stiles shakes his head at his best friend then eyes Lydia, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lydia nods quickly. "Of course."

Stiles is walking backwards as he continues to stare at Lydia. He bites his lip and forms a smile. He then nods and finally turns around, walking side by side with Scott.

"So I'm guessing you guys are good?" Allison asks.

"Yes." Lydia mutters, "Yes we are." She walks into her room with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one! :)**


End file.
